GoodNight
by BeautyandtheNerd
Summary: A new creepypasta is coming to the Slender mansion. Will she survive this murderous family? Or die? Read, if you dare. *Includes annoying each other to death, adorable moments,fluffy bananas, and more! Also if you read you'll get a hug from Slendy. As long as you review and favorite this story.*
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Beauty Here. I got bored and this little person popped into my evil mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_How did it come to this?_**

Have you ever seen something from the corner of your eye? And it almost looks like a person? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, it's not you imagination? Well I can tell you that it isn't your imagination. And it is in fact a person, well was a person. If you ever see her, she's warning you. Don't make the wrong move. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning.

In a little town in Florida+, it was Winter. A time to be with your family. Well that's what one little girl thought for a little while. She was playing in her room with her blue stuffed bunny, it had a hat. She had incredibly blond hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. Her hair was up in two pony tails. She wore a purple too-too with black leggings underneath. Along with yellow boots and a plain white t-shirt. She never got along well with other kids. Non of them wanted to play with her in the little town she lived in. The girl was talking to her blue hatted bunny friend when she heard a knock on her door. A woman with dirty-blond hair around her mid thirties opened the door just enough for her head to pop in the little girl's room.

"Jaimie?" She asked,

"Yes Mama?" the girl known as Jaimie responded.

"Doctor Lee is here."

"Ok! I'll be down in a minute Mama!" Jaimie said happily. But who could blame her, she doesn't know. She was only six. "Ok Floppy, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Jaimie put Floppy on her bed and headed down stairs. as Jaimie got there, there was a man in his mid-40's you could say. He was standing talking to Jaimie's mother and a man with incredibly blond hair dark bushy eyebrows around his mid thirties as well. Also known as Daddy to Jaimie. The strange man looked at Jaimie. He smiled and stopped talking to her parents. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"How are you today Jaimie?" He asked kindly.

"I'm good Doctor Lee. Except Floppy wanted to play with the scissors, but I told him, No you can't play with scissors Mister Hatter, you'll hurt yourself." Jaimie told him. Dr. Lee chuckled as he stood up.

"Let's go up to your room and talk some more, is that ok?" He asked Jaimie, well more towards her parents, but she didn't seem to notice. Jaimie's parents nodded while Jaimie pulled Dr. Lee's hand to led him up to her room. As they reach her room, Jaimie lets go of his hand and runs over to Floppy. She grabs Mister Hatter and sat down on the floor with it. Dr. Lee sat across from Jaimie and her stuffed animal.

"So how is Floppy doing?" Dr. Lee asked.

"He's doing ok, But he wishes you were bigger, isn't that right Floppy?" Jaimie took the blue bunny's head and shakes it up and down, as if the stuff animal were nodding.

"Do you wish you could see me bigger?"

"Ya, and that my room was A LOT bigger. And my head to stop hurting." Jaimie didn't really realize why everything was so weird. Dr. Lee looks at Jaimie closely and notices her arm looked like she had a bruises.

"What happened to your arm Jaimie?" He asked. Jaimie just looked at him funny and then looked at her arms. She soon noticed that one of her arms were covered in bruises. Her little eyes poped out as far out as they could.

"Wow!" She said surprised. "How did that happen?"

"Did someone hit you?"

"Ummm,...Some mean kids at school did it!" Dr. Lee sighed. He got up and said:

"Well that's all for today Jaimie, Thank you for another session. I'll see you two next week." And with that, he stood up and left. Jaimie grabbed Floppy and followed from a distances. Jaimie stopped at the top of the stair case and knelt down so her parents wouldn't notice her.

"We can't do much for her than check up, hope for the best, and keep a close eye on her." Dr. Lee said to Jaimie's parents.

"What do mean? You can't do anything?" Jaimie's dad asked very concerned.

"No, I'm sorry. She has AWIS or Alice In Wonderland Syndrome is a disorienting neurological condition that affects humanperception. It's actually fairly common in children and it'll probably fade with in her early 20's or late 20's. But she can suffer till her late 70's. There's nothing I can really do. And for her CIP, don't let her near anything that can hurt her. If something very dangerous falls on her she won't feel it. She could die." Dr. Lee informed them. Her parents were very worried. For you see young Jaimie has two very rare disorders. One of them is CIP pain aka Congenital Insensitivity to Pain. So if you stabbed her hand, she wouldn't feel it. And Jaimie also has AWIS or Alice In Wonderland Syndrome. That's why everything to her is small. Oddly for Jaimie, anything that's scary, she seems to see in a normal size.

"But what about her talking to that stuffed bunny?" her mother asked. Dr. Lee chuckled.

"Don't worry she'll grow out of it, Jaimie's only 6. And she has a very healthy imagination."

"But the other children here her age don't talk to stuffed animals and invisible people!" She debated. You see in the town they live in, every kid stopped having an imaginary friend at the age of 5 or never even had one. And they never talked to stuff animals as well. Well that is every child except Jaimie. And in this little town word gets by very fast, and so do rumors. And her mother didn't want rumors about them having a daughter you is insane. Her father couldn't care less of what other people thought.

"She's fine, Laurel. She's not an insane person, Jaimie just has an imagination unlike all the other kids I've seen. I have to get going. Just keep an eye on her." Dr. Lee went to walk out, but before he left he said one last thing. "Oh and, you should tell her she has these thing soon. It'll be good for her." And with that he closed the door. Jaimie came down stairs and said:

"Mama and Daddy? What did Dr. Lee tell you?" her father sighed and knelt down.

"Nothing. Do you want to go shopping with Daddy tomorrow?" Little Jaimie's eyes lit up. She started jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Can Floppy come too?" Her father chuckled and said:

"Sure, Floppy can come too. Huh, what's that over there?" He pointed away. Jaimie looked over but didn't see anything before her Father picked her up and started to tickle her. They laughed and He cared her up to her bed for a nap. Laurel sighed. She walked to the kitchen and took the home phone. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and dialed the number on it.

"Hello, Napa State Hospital. How can I help you today?" a woman said on the other line.

"Hello? Can I check in someone?" Laurel asked trying to be kinda quiet.

"Yes you can. What's the person's name and address that you'd like to check in?"

"16784 Walnut st. and her name is Jaimie Rose Armstrong."

"Birthday? Age? Height? Weight? Eye color? Hair color? Reason she's being checked in? Any disorders?"

"She's 6 years old. Her birthday is December 31. He has Blue-green eyes, blond hair. She's 41.5 inches. She weighs 43 pounds. I'm checking her in because she's talking to the air and herself. And she has CIP and AWIS."

"When do want us to pick her up?"

"Tomorrow about 2:30."

"Thank you for checking miss Jaimie Rose Armstrong in. We'll pick her up tomorrow at 2:30."

"Thank you." Laurel hung up. "Happy early birthday to me."

* * *

As morning came, Jaimie got up. She looked out her window that was next to her bed. She saw it was a nice sunny day. The sky had a couple of grey clouds, but it didn't bother Jaimie, today was a day for her and her daddy only. Plus Floppy. Little Jaimie crawled off her bed and ran to her dresser and got dressed. She put on a purple too-too like yesterday on top of grey leggings, along with a white long sleeve shirt to go with her outfit. Jaimie went to her little bed and made it as best as she could. She took her yellow boots from the closet and put them on after she finished her bed. Jaimie grabbed Mister Hatter and ran down stairs where her Daddy should be. As she snuck down in the living room to surprise her dad, He surprised her. He grabbed Jaimie from behind and tickled her. The once silent room was filled with laughter and squeals. He soon put Jaimie on his shoulders and headed to the door.

"Bye Laurel we'll be back soon. Love you."

"Bye Mama!" Jaimie shouted. Her father closed the door and decided they'd walk instead of taking the car. According to Jaimie it was an adventure.

* * *

They had a lot fun. First they had an adventure at the market. Then after they went to get some ice cream. It was pretty funny cause they would trick the poor employ at the ice cream store. They had fun though. It was about 2:30 when they walked up to the door with the groceries. They walked in.

"You and Floppy go say hi to Mama while I put the groceries away, ok Jaimie?" Her father said as he took the few grocery bags from Jaimie. She smiled.

"Ok! I can't wait to tell her all about today. I love you Daddy!" But before her father could answer she walked away.

"I love you too!" He shouted back and chuckled to himself. Jaime looked for her mother but couldn't find her down stairs. Jaimie looked at Floppy in her hand and said:

"Alright Floppy time to use your fi-py-si...mind power thingy to find Mama. Where is she Floppy?" Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Jaimie's Mother shouted as she came downstairs. Jaimie ran up to her mother, but was pushed lightly out of the way. Laurel opened the door. Their were two grown men dressed in white hospital like outfits.

"Excuse me ma'am, is this where Jaimie Rose Armstrong lives?" one asked.

"Oh, yes. She's right here." Laurel gestured to her daughter that was behind her. Laurel moved out of the way for the two men to come in. On grabbed Jaimie by her free little arm and started pulling her outside.

"Mama, what's going on? where are they taking me?" Jaimie asked. as she was pulled by her mother. But her mother just smiled at Jaimie.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Jaimie shouted as she was pulled out side. "DADDY!? MAMA!? HELP ME!?" She shouted. as she was forced into the back of a white van. All the shouting and screeching brought the neighbors outside to see the scene. Jaimie's father ran outside to see his little Jaimie shouting for her daddy and mama in the white van. The car started driving away and ran after the van to get to his beloved daughter.

"NO!" He shouted as he tried to keep up with the van. All the neighbors looked at the scene on what was happening. Jason was getting closer to the van. He could see her his daughter shouting.

"DADDY!? DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!?" it was muffled. He ran. He was close the van, so close. Jaimie was terrified, she didn't know what was going on. Then her father tripped an fell. The van was getting farther and farther away, but he couldn't run anymore.

"JAIMIE!?" He shouted to the van. The van was far, far away now.

* * *

The van stopped. The two men that took Jaimie got out and opened the back of the van. She cautiously walked out. They walked into a building. It looked old. As they entered, they had to go through a giant door. One of the men took out a card and put it to a devise on the wall. a little red button on top of it went from red to green. He opened the door and there as they entered, were adults and teenagers of all ages walking around or sitting. Jaimie looked around. She say some huddled in a corner rocking back and forward. Others were talking to nothing. Some looked at her curiously. Jaimie was a little scared, but she was trying to be brave.

They walked away from the what Jaimie thought of was a living room, and entered a separate room. It was a doctor's office. The man picked her up and put her on the little table like bed. A nurse walked in as the man walked out. After the doctor's usual check up, she had Jaimie change into a white t-shirt, light blue pants, and white sneakers. Then after the nurse took her old clothes away, another man in white came in. He held his hand out and said:

"I'm Oscar. I'll show you around." Jaimie grabbed Mister Hatter before she shook the strange man's hand. They walked around the very big building. Then they stopped at the fourth store's doors. Oscar looked at Jaimie. They were in front of a room. A148269 it said on the door. He opened the door and showed her the room. "This will be your room." Oscar said. Jaime looked around. There was a bed that had one light blue sheet, there was a desk and chair with paper and pencils, and a window next to her new bed. The glass wasn't cut into four like at her old home. It was just one big window. That wouldn't open.

"How long do Floppy and I have to stay here 'till we can go home?" Jaimie asked Oscar. He sighed. What do you say to a six year old girl who was just taken from her family.

"Until you get better." He told her finally.

"What's wrong with me? Why did my Mama send me here? I want to go home." Jaimie said. She started to cry. hot fresh tears rushing down her bright red cheeks. But Oscar didn't answer, he didn't know how. He just closed the door. Jaimie slowly walked to her bed and starred out the window and started to cry more. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her daddy again. But there was something in Jaimie she couldn't understand. It would soon change her slowly.

* * *

_**9 years later**_

Jaimie was now a 15 year old girl at the Napa State Hospital. Her hair was long. Very long. Jaimie remembered the lonely years she had spent in the hospital. She prefers to call it an insane asylum. Floppy, now only a childhood friend and memory, was just an ordinary stuff animal to her. Jaimie hasn't talked to Floppy in a long time. She can't remember the last time she talked her blue bunny. Hell she can't even remember the last time she had an actual conversation. Jaimie closed her eyes. It as very warm in her room. It made her hair in the sun reflect off her blinding blond hair. Jaimie started to mediate, something she read in a book. She had a strange feeling though. She couldn't explain what it was though. And who was to blame for that? Her mother. Jaimie despised her mother, she was happy she never saw her again, but her father. She wished to see him again badly. Jaimie missed her father's stories of adventure, danger, evil, and mystery. She remembered certain stories of his she loved. One was about a tall faceless man in a suit who would eat children if they misbehaved, and if he couldn't find any, he'd lure anyone in with his notes. And one of a boy who lost his insanity and killed his family after he carved a smile on his face. And others. Her father use to tell Jaimie that he survived them. She use to believe him. Now she thinks he wanted to be the cool dad when Jaimie invited friends over as she grew up. But his little dream was crushed by her mother, his wife.

The heavy door opened. It was one of the nurses that worked there.

"You have visitors." He said. Jaimie kept her eyes closed and didn't listen. It must be the medication they make her take. Instead of reversing her "Insanity" it'd actually make her hallucinate. Since she never got visitors, she thought she was imagining the nurse saying this. Then she heard her name.

"J-Jaimie?" It sounded familiar. Too familiar. Jaimie opened her eyes and looked behind her. Her blue-green eyes met with a man with blue eyes. He looked older. Jaimie got up. She slowly walked over to him, still looking him dead in the eye. When she was face to face with him. Jaimie could see through him.

"Daddy?" She asked almost as though she were a child again. He pulled her in slowly for a hug.

"I got you." he said. "I got you."

* * *

When Jaimie and her father reached their home. There were people watching from windows and their porches. As she walked out of the car she looked around. People were looking at her. They probably heard the mother who put her daughter in an insane asylum was coming back after 9 years. She still was wearing a white t-shirt, light blue pants, and sneakers. She just got a few weeks ago. Her father already walked inside. Jaimie decided to go inside. When she got inside, her father was waiting for her inside.

"Hey Jaimie I got something to show you." He said. He walked up the stairs and she followed. Before her father opened the door he said, "Close your eyes." And Jaimie obeyed. He opened the door and lead her in. "Ok you can open them now." When Jaimie opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her room was repainted from a baby duck yellow to a nice sandy peach color. Her once small bed was gone and a queen size bed was replaced. It had black sheets with bright white stars on them. She had beautiful ball of lights hanging from the ceiling all around her room. The once purple carpet was a nice white carpet. She had a black dresser. Along with a desk and chair. She had a computer one the desk. And she had ton of bags on her bed. Jaimie walked to the bags and looked inside. She saw clothes. Most were comfortable, cute clothes. But they were dark, just how she liked it.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Her father finished for her. "Napa State Hospital contacted us telling me that you were "sane" again and that you can come home. So after that, I went shopping for things that you might like and I headed over as soon as I was done so you had a room to come too. Do you like it?"

"I-I," Jaimie couldn't believe it, she wished an d longed to come to a family. and that's what she got. "I love it. Thank you Dad." Jaimie announced as she hugged him. Jason looked at his watch and said:

"Wow look at the time! It's almost eleven. I think it's time for bed."

"Ya, I guess."

"I'll let you change. I love you, Goodnight." Jason kissed Jaimie's forehead and closed the door. Jaimie didn't really like it when some one said goodnight to her. At the asylum, no one would say goodnight. Jaimie went through the bags and found a skull t-shirt and blue shorts. She put them on. She grabbed Mister Hatter and went to bed. As she was going to bed, Jaimie couldn't help but have that feeling still.

The sun came up as Jaimie woke up. She looked over at the clock on her wall. It was 6:00. Jaimie got up and got ready for school. She wore a bright red t-shirt. Along with black ripped up jeans. She grabbed Black flats to go with her outfit. When she finished getting ready, she walked down stairs for breakfast. When Jaimie got down there was a note on the refrigerator. it said her father and mother were at work. So Jaimie ate breakfast real quick and left the house.

* * *

When Jaimie walked up to the high school. It was huge. She didn't know what to do. Then a girl bumped into her. She turned to Jaimie and said,

"Watch where the hell you're going." Then she sashayed away. Who the hell was she? All Jaimie knew was that feeling inside her, had grown more in her head. She heard a bell ring and headed toward the office. When she got her schedule. Jaimie looked at her classes. Her first class was English for two periods in a row. Room C119. When Jaimie got to the door, she took a deep breath. She opened the door and like she expected, everyone stared at her. The teacher looked at her too. He smiled at Jaimie.

"Aw, you must be Jaime Armstrong. Nice to meet you I'm Mr. Donnen. Everyone this is Jaimie Armstrong. Today is her first day of school. I want you all to treat her with respect and make her comfortable. You can take a seat in the back seat over their next to Stephen." Jaimie walked to the seat and sat down.

The hours went by and when Lunch came, Jaimie was all alone. She sat at an empty table looking around. Most, if not all the teenagers had friends to sit with. All of a sudden, the girl that bumped into Jaimie earlier today walked over to her with three other girls.

"Hey skank, You're in our seat." The girl who bumped into Jaimie said.

"But, I don't see your names on it." Jaimie told the girl.

"Actually. My daddy owns this school. So since he owns everything here, I own everything I like. And I like this table. So get your ugly ass off of my fucking table." Jaimie could feel that once little feeling in her growing bigger than ever.

_Stab her. Kill her. Stab her ugly ass face. Kill this motherfucker!_

It was telling her

_Just one knife to her throat and she's done_

"What's your name?" Jaimie asked. The girls looked at her confused.

"It's Angel. How the hell do you not know me. Wait you're the new girl. That Jaimie Armstrong. I saw your file on my daddy's computer. You just came back from an insane asylum. So you better get your Fucking insane ass out of my chair." Jaimie got up. She slammed her hands on the table making everyone looking at her.

"I. Am. Not. Insane. For a girl named Angel, you sure are a devil. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit here an eat my lunch in peace." Angel had enough. She took Jaimie's plastic fork and stabbed Jaimie's hand. Blood spilling out. Jaimie stood there, staring at the fork in her hand. She didn't wince, scream, cry, nothing. She just looked down at her hand. The blood flowing down her hand. She liked it. But why. Everyone gasped at what happened. Not only did she stand up to Angel, but when Angel stabbed her, she didn't react at all. Jaimie grabbed the fork out of her hand. When Jaimie held it in her hand the little feeling spoke again.

_Stab her. Kill her. No one likes her. She stabbed you. DO IT!?_

Jaimie dropped the fork on the table. Angel was in shock.

"You wanna something? I. Can't. Feel. Pain. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm trying to eat my lunch." With that, Jaimie sat down, grabbed her lunch from her backpack and began to eat. Angel and the girls with her walked away. After that Stephan walked over to Jaimie.

"Hey Jaimie, It's Stephan Shepard from Mr. Donnen's class. Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. Jaimie nodded. Stephan sat down next to Jaimie. Jaimie never noticed he had light brown shaggy hair, his skin was an olive color like her's. He had blue-green eyes like Jaimie too. He had a double chin and was a kinda cute. Stephan couldn't help but, just stare at Jaimie's hand that was still bleeding. After a while, Stephan couldn't take it anymore. "Here come with me, I'll help you with that." But before Jaimie could protest, Stephan took Jaimie's hand. They grabbed their back packs and Stephan ran with Jaimie to behind the school. There was a water fountain and a little bench there. And Stephan took care of Jaimie's wound.

"How did you know how to take care of-?" Jaimie asked finally. Stephan looked at her.

"My father was a doctor. He showed me how to take care of wounds. That is before he was murdered when I was little. He was fighting a burglar when they stabbed him in the chest. I don't remember it well. But I was only 6 years old." Jaimie was silent. "What about you?"

"Oh, well when I was six, Laurel secretly sent me to Napa State Hospital, or what I like to call Crazy Land. Laurel didn't want people to think that she was well, raising a so called insane child. All because I have Cip and AWIS. She thought I was insane. My dad tried to get me out but failed. Napa state hospital wouldn't let him get me out until yesterday. And I guess standing up to Angel is new to everyone, but I guess that I am insane for standing up to her."

"I don't think you insane. Can I tell you a secret?" Jaimie never had to keep a secret before.

"Uh sure." Stephan looked around then back to Jaimie.

"I have schizophrenia." Jaimie looked at him funny. "It's true. You see that tree. You see a tree. I see a palm tree with lollipops, pixie sticks, and jelly beans. But I know it's a tree to everyone else."

"That's..."

"Weird? Crazy? Insane? I know." Jaimie put a hand on his shoulder and said:

"No. It's, different. Unique. Extraordinary." Stephan smiled at Jaimie and she smiled back. Jaimie had made a friend.

* * *

Months went by and Jaimie liked her life. But she hated how Angel and her ghouls would make fun and pick on Stephan and her. But other than that her life was great. But April 26, is the day Jaimie will never forget. Stephan and Jaimie were suppose to meet behind the school after the last period like always. When Jaimie got to the back of the school, she found Stephan. But it wasn't good. Stephan was holding his stomach on the floor, blood rushing out. Jaimie rushed over to Stephan.

"Oh shit, Oh shit, shit, shit! What happened?" Jaime was sitting next to Stephan.

"A-A-Angel. She-She -sta-stabbed me." Stephan was dieing and Jaime knew it. She put one hand on his wound, pushing on it. Jaimie pulled out her new cell phone and dialed 911. After the call all her attention was on Stephan. "Look, J-Jaimie. I-I-I Know I'm Go-gonna die. I-I just w-ant y-you to kn-know-"

"Stephan you shut the fuck up. You're not going to die. You're gonna be ok. You're-"

"J-Jaimie?" Stephan interrupted. "Pr-pro-promise me t-that you-you'll bring-bring justice f-for me."

"Ya, Ya, of course. Just don't leave me." Stephan smiled. Then within seconds his life left his eyes. Jaimie started crying. Her only friend was gone. He died in her arms. The ambulance pulled up and took Stephan away. Jaimie had lost yet another person dear to her. She may have even loved him. She told the police what Stephan had said, about Angel stabbing him. But they shrugged it off. Her father came and picked her up. When she got home she was covered in blood. Jaimie didn't say anything. She just went to her room and laded down on her bed. The whole weekend she stayed that way. She got up only to use the bathroom, eat, and get a drink. That feeling inside her, now almost consumed her. One Monday it would finally consume her.

* * *

When Jaimie got back to school, She wore the same thing from when Stephan died. An over sized black and blood red stripped sweater that was stained with Stephan's blood, Night blue ripped up jeans, and black flats. It was torture all day at school. But when lunch came, hell came. Jaimie walked into her science room, because she got a note from the front office saying the science teacher needed a word with her in private. As Jaimie walked in, something wasn't right. The door closed behind her and when Jaimie looked back guess who was there. Angel. She had a big smirk on her face.

"Well, Well if it isn't crazy Jaimie." She said.

"What the fuck do you want you?" Jaimie didn't want to even look at her.

"We have had unfinished business." Then all of a sudden she pulled out a scalpel and to a swing. She caught the right side of Jaimie's face. Jaimie obviously didn't feel it, but she did feel the blood running down her face. Jaimie had a long wound opening over her right eyebrow going over her eye down to her cheek. Angel tried to swing again. Jaimie dodged it. Her feeling was now furious. Jaimie fought back throwing punches at Angel, hitting her dead in the face. Angel took swings at Jaimie with the scalpel, not giving up so easily. Jaimie kept backing away. Trying to dodge it. Jaimie didn't know this, but Angel had made a quick plan. Jaimie punched Angel in the face one last time. Then Angel shoved Jaimie into a cabnit full of open bottles of chemicals. The chemicals fell on Jaimie. Glass shattered on her. Her hair was dissolving. She tried opening her eyes, but the mixed chemicals entered her left eye. Jaimie let out a blood curtailing scream to get teacher's attention. Angel ran out the back door dropping the scalpel. Teachers ran in trying to help her. Jaimie could feel her bones and blood change. She looked down, realizing it was a liquid and it's been on much longer than it can be. Her skin started to turn into a burning rash. Jaimie's mind couldn't help it, she finally black out when the ambulance came in.

* * *

Jamie awake hearing beeping. She tried to look around. But couldn't see anything. she felt a hand holding on to her's and she heard a familiar voice.

"Sshh, It's ok Jaimie. It's me. You're ok." It was her dad.

"Daddy? What's going on? Am I blind?"

"No, no, no, no. Your face is just bandaged. You were in a coma. For a month. But you're ok now." Jason reassured her. Jaimie lifted her hand and felt her head lightly. Jaimie could feel little parts of her hair was sticking out, it felt different. It felt very short. Almost like Stephan's, except Jaimie's hair seemed thicker and had layers.

"How's my skin?" She asked. Jaimie didn't want to look like a rashy tomato forever.

"Your skin is fine. The chemical's surprisingly didn't do anything to your skin." Jaimie sighed in relief.

"Did they catch Angel?" She heard Jason sigh. Uh oh.

"They let her go. Her fucking dad balled her out. And they were so close to getting her too. And now this Angel bitch wants to sew you for assault. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Fuck. This is all my fault. If I came out sooner before Napa took you, non of this would have happened." Jaimie couldn't believe it. Angel could have gone to jail forever for murder and attempted murder. But that bitch, bitched to her daddy. There could have been justice for Stephan and herself. No, wait. Having Angel in jail wasn't enough. She needed to pay. That little feeling Jaimie's had for years now. She realized something. That feeling was always in her head. It had been her insanity trying to brake free. Jaimie has been fighting with her insanity for 9 years. But her insanity has just won the war.

"No, dad it's not your fault. You never put me in this hospital. It was Angel...When do I get the bandages off."

"The doctor has been done for a week now. He said as soon as you woke up." And right on que, the doctor walked in.

"Hello I see Miss Jaimie is awake would you like the bandages off now?" He asked. Jason and Jaimie nodded. The doctor walked over and started to unwrap the bandages. "Hope for the best." he said before taking the last bandage off of Jaimie's face. When the bandages fell, Her father just stared at her.

"Can I have a mirror?" Her father handed her a mirror, Jaimie stared at the reflection. Her hair turned to a deep dark brown. It was shaggy and went over her eyes a little, but it was short like a pixies cut. Her left eye was a blood red now. And on the left side of her face she had a long noticeable scar, going down over her right eyebrow, going past her eye, down to the middle of her cheek. Her skin wasn't a nice olive color anymore. It was almost a ghostly pale, but not like a chalk white at least. Her lips went from a nice pink to a pale color. The reflection looked like a ghost you'd see in a horror movie or a book. And it was Jaimie's reflection. This is what she looked like to people.

"When do I get out of here?" Jaimie asked. The doctor looked at her and answered.

"Uh tonight actually, now that you're awake."

"Good." Jaimie smirked. "I have unfinished ...homework I need to work on. ASAP."

* * *

When Jaimie was able to leave the hospital, she had to wear the same clothes from when Stephan died. The day she lost a friend, the day Angel destroyed her. But Jaimie didn't Mind it though. At least the chemicals were able to be clean. And great that Stephan's blood wasn't able to come off. It was like a part of him is staying with Jaimie. When her and her father got home, Laurel was waiting for Jaimie.

"Why the hell did you attack that poor girl?" Her mother asked.

"I was defending myself. And in case you haven't realized. She murdered my only friend and tried to murder me. You better leave me the fuck alone." Laurel had enough. She slapped Jaimie in the face. She went to claw her face, but Jason held Laurel back.

"What the fuck are you thinking Laurel!" Jason shouted. " First you send her to a mental institute because you didn't want people talking about you. Then you didn't even want her back. You slap her because she can't feel it, don't you? DON'T YOU!? If you don't really love us, then why don't we get a divorce!" Jason was furious. The woman he fell in love with, the one that had his baby girl. Their only child. She hit her. She hit his precious Jaimie.

"She's insane. She attacked a girl." Laurel tried to debate.

"Bullshit. That bitch tried to kill her. And you don't even care. The only insane person I see in this room is you, Laurel." Jaimie had enough when her father started to cry. It must be tough to find that a women you loved was abusing your daughter and din't even love you or her child. But there had to be more to this. Jaimie went to her room. When she got up there she closed the door. Then she heard a shout. Jaimie ran down stairs. Jaimie saw the worst thing she could imagine. Laurel had taken the old fashion ax that hung on the wall on the living room and plunged it into her father's chest. Jaimie ran down stairs to her father. Jaimie held her father's head in her lap and looked at him.

"I-I'm S-Sorry." He said. Jaimie just cried. And then her father, took his last breath. Jaimie's insanity snapped. Jaimie started to laugh. She reached her hand in his open wound and wrote with is blood next to him,

_Not Guilty_

Jaimie got up, still laughing. Her mother dropped the ax and slowly started to back up.

"You are fucking insane." She said. Then Jaimie all of a sudden grabbed the ax in a blink of an eye. Jaimie pinned her mother to the floor. She raised the ax, still laughing and sang,

_"Good Niiiiight."_

Jaimie chopped her fingers off, one by one. Then took a swing at her stomach. When Jaimie cute her mother's stomach open, she put the ax to the side and started taring her insides. She then started twisting and slowly pulling them out. Her mother was screaming bloody murder. But she was soon silence by Jaimie grabbing her ax again, taking hold of her mother's tongue and chopping off. Her mother stilled cried out. She was slowly losing her life. Then Jaimie dug her fingers into the sockets of her mothers eyes and ripped them out. Her mother was almost dead. But shortly Jaimie ended it for her. She held the ax in hand and chopped at her neck until it was chopped off. Jaimie start chuckling as she stared down at her mothers eyes that were in her hand. They looked like the size of Cheerios. She then, almost as though it were a crumbs, ate her mothers eyes. Oh how delicious it was. Jaimie then took her blood and wrote one two words and fused it into two. She got up off of her mother. It felt good. Killing someone. Jaimie wanted to do it again. And again. And again. She then realized someone must have heard her mother's screams. Jaimie had to leave. So Jaimie went up stairs and packed only a couple of things, just enough so they don't think she killed her mother. All she took was a over sized black shirt with a skull on the front wearing a purple bow and short-short pajama pants that were dark purple. As Jaimie went down stairs she noticed a letter addressed to her. Jaimie grabbed it. it was from Stephan's foster mother. Jaimie opened it. There was a small letter inside along with a picture. The letter said,

"_Dear Jaimie,_

_I found this in Stephan's drawer and thought you might want it."_ Then Jaimie took the picture out and looked at it. It was the picture Stephan took of them a couple days before he was killed. She turned the back over to see his hand writing.

_Jaimie_

_ I know this is going to sound weird and all, but I looked up my biological mother. Her maiden name was Laurel Fisher. But her name now is Laurel Armstrong. You're mom. Know how we have the same birthdays right? Well I checked the hospital records for the day we were born, Turns out we're Superfecundation twins. So our mom had an affair with our dads. We're siblings Jaimie! I'm so happy to find out! I'm glad I'm your friend. And I'm proud to call you my sister. Be careful. __I love ya sis. _

_ Love, Stephan_

Jaimie didn't have anything left from Stephan. She had nothing. Only this picture. Jaimie was going to be taking this with her for sure. Now it was time for her and her insanity to go get their next victim.

* * *

Angel was in her room on her phone. When she heard her window open and close real fast. Angel looked up from her bright screen. She got up and walked to the window with caution. Angel opened the window and looked out side. Nothing. Probably the wind.

"God Damn wind." She said to herself. Angel went to go back to her phone, but stopped. She saw someone familiar. She had short, thick, shaggy, dark brown hair. She had a scar over her right eyebrow down to her cheek. Her eyes. The right one, so familiar. It was blue-green and her left eye was a deep blood red. She wore an over sized black and dark red stripped sweater, She had dark blue ripped up jeans. She was holding something. It looked like an old fashioned ax. Angel was terrified.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Her voice was shaky.

"You don't recognize me? No of course you don't. Let me give you a hint. You killed my twin brother Stephan Shepard and shoved me into a shelf full of chemical bottels. Angel you made me like this."

"C-Crazy Jaimie?"

"That's fucking right! You kill my brother. You didn't care. You got out of jail cause of your daddy. Well guess what? Karma's a fucking bitch! I hope you have a good night you fucking devil." Jaimie swung the ax at Angel's face. Angel tried to dodge, but failed. The ax hit the side of Angel's elegant face.

"You bitch! I'm glad I killed your dumb ass brother." Jaimie laughed.

"Eeeeeh! Wrong answer!" Jaimie said. Jaimie started laughing hysterically, like a mad man.

"You're fucking insane!" Jaimie snickered.

"Thanks to you, I'm like this. Thanks to you, Stephan's dead. My father too!" Angel was crying now. Jaimie's never seen her cry before.

"I-I'm S-sorry. P-Please don't kill me!" she begged. Jaimie laughed like a mad man.

"Stand up." Angel obeyed. Maybe this doing what Jaimie said was a good idea. Jaime moved quick. Jaimie took a swing at Angel's neck.

"Like I said, Karma's a bitch! Tonight is a good night for me. _~Good Niiiiight~_." Jaimie sang as Angel's head fell off her body and her body tumbled down to the floor. Blood splatter every where. Jaimie dropped the ax and picked up Angel's head. Jaimie ripped out her big green eyes and ate them. They were the greatest thing to eat. After Jaimie finished eating Angel's eyes, she looked down at Angel. Jaimie smiled. Slowly she started to laugh. She finally got justice for Stephan. Jaimie looked in Angel's mirror and saw herself. she looked like a monster. And Jaimie liked it. Jaimie dropped Angel's head. She took Angel's blood and wrote on the wall, the same thing she wrote with her mother's blood. Jaimie knew she couldn't go back to a normal life, but she never did have a "normal" life. But Jaimie liked this new life so far. She liked the fact that even though, other than monster like things were normal size, she liked that people seemed the size of a small dog. She felt big and powerful. And she wanted more gone.

* * *

_Breaking News!_

_Police have just found three dead victims in Florida. A woman by the name of Laurel Armstrong, her husband Jason Armstrong, and a high school girl, Angel Menas. Here's Mark with the rest._

_Mark: Thank you Debra. A month ago, Angel Menas was suspected of the murder of Stephan Sheperd and attempt murder of Jaimie Armstrong, but was found not guilty. A month later she was found in her room this morning. The side of her face was smashed and her head was decapitated. Her eyes were missing as well. Laurel Armstrong, 9 years ago, sent her daughter, Jaimie Armstrong, to Napa State Hospital. About two month ago, her daughter came home. This morning, a neighbor found the bodies of Laurel Armstrong and Jason Armstrong. Laurel Armstrong's__ fingers were chopped up, her stomach ripped open and her intestines taken out of her body. Her head chopped off and her eyes missing as well. Jason Armstrong was found stabbed in the chest. Police found, on the floor next to Jason Armstrong's body, in his blood was written "Not Guilty". But next to Laurel and Angel's bodies. In their own blood was written in one word. "GoodNight." Then Jaimie Armstrong, she was last seen returning home from the hospital. Now she is missing. If you have any information about Jaimie Armstrong's where abouts and anything about "GoodNight" as the police call this person. Please call._

* * *

**___2 weeks later_**

___"GoodNight", strikes it's 30th victim last night. We have a young boy who saw "GoodNight". The boy says, it was a girl and she looked to have had one blue eye and one red eye. And he says she was caring an Ax. ____She is very dangerous. If you have any information on "GoodNight". Please contact the police immediately._

* * *

The moon was bright, along with the stars. She looked at the picture of her and her best friend. Her brother. The fire was nice and warm, making the woods seem less dark. Someone killed her father and died in her arms. Her brother died in her arms too. Two people took her loved ones away. She killed them, the two that destroyed her life. It was an enemy and her mother. After she decapitated them and ate their eyes, She knew this was what she liked to do most. The police were dumb asses. They couldn't see a pedophile if it hit them in the balls. And if they had a killer in their hands, they'd let it go. Her brother use to say that the cops don't do their jobs. They're too corrupted to do their jobs. She actually is thankful now for that. She soon felt tired. She put everything away and changed into her skull t-shirt and purple pj shorts and laid down.

"Good night...GoodNight. They loved you." But before she fell asleep,She could have sworn she saw faces. One white with a smile, one with a blue mask with black liquid coming out of the eye holes. Another wore a white mask with black eyes and black lips. One had a yellow hoodie and a sad face. But the last one had no face and was plain white. Maybe it's part of AWIS. But still, something about those faces seem familiar. Like their from a story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Beauty in the house! Ok i know the last chapter was crappy and I'm pretty sure you're all smart enough to know that I don't own any of these creepypasta characters except for GoodNight (Jaimie). But for some who aren't as smart as others to realize this, (no offence) I don't own any of the Creepypasta characters. They belong to who ever invented them. Well now that those things are out of the way, get ready for another not as long crappy chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Welcome_**

Another boring day in the Slender mansion. Ugh! Slender Man was doing work in his little private office, probably eating a child he's been saving. Jeff was sitting on the couch in their living room cleaning his knifes, Eyeless Jack was with Jeff eating a kidney, Masky and Toby were off on a mission/hunt. Smile was in Jeff's room taking a nap, Hoodie was helping Slender Man. And Ben was watching TV cause he was just so bored playing his games. Ben was channel surfing when he stopped at the Fox News, because he just gave up finding a good show to watch after about an hour of looking.

_GoodNight strikes again We'll tell you more after the break._ The anchor man said. Ben all of a sudden took interest after hearing him. They've heard of this GoodNight killer. But this was ridicules. This was probably the 30th person this human has killed. Jeff noticed Ben staring at the TV with rage.

"Uh Ben?"

"What?" Ben didn't look away from the screen.

"Did the TV make you mad or something?" This made Ben look at Jeff.

"This GoodNight killer killed _another_ person. It's been 2 weeks and this dude's killed 30 people already." Ben explained. Jeff just rolled his eyes. Then the front door swung open. Toby came in stomping in anger along with Masky who wasn't as mad as Toby was, but was pretty pissed off too.

"What happened?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Some fucking asshole murdered the humans _we_ we're suppose to murder!" Toby said with anger in his tone. He twitched a bit before stomping over to the couch and slumped on it as he sat down. Jeff snorted, trying not to laugh.

"You guys...got beat by a..pfft...human?" He said trying to hold the laughter in. Masky sighed.

"Apparently. God damn humans. I'm getting a cheesecake." He grumbled. With nothing else to say, Masky went to the kitchen.

"UHG! Why are these god damn commercials so long!?" Ben asked, well no one.

"What's Benny boy watching?" Toby asked eyeless jack.

"He's waiting to watch who the GoodNight killed this time." He replied. Then going back to his kidney.

"Thanks Jackie." Jack stopped eating his kidney.

"I told you not to call me that." Jack said with anger in and out of his voice. Toby chuckled as Masky came in eating his cheesecake.

"It's Back On!?" Ben shouted. making everyone quiet. Even though they already were. Everyone that was in the living paid attention to the man on the TV.

_GoodNight hit it's next victim in a Miami Florida. What we gathered were two people were killed. A man and woman, Sister and Brother, Danny Collin and Vivienne Collin were murdered moments ago. They were murdered in the same way as all the other victims to this GoodNight Killer. The images we're about to show you are very disturbing._

Then pictures appeared. One of what they believe is Danny's corpse. he had an what looked like an the work of an ax, hit his chest where his heart was. Luckily he was recognizable. this Danny Collins also looked peaceful, but where his eyes were suppose to be were gone. and his head was not attached to his body. Then another picture showed Vivienne's corpse. She was unrecognizable. Her head was smashed decapitated and her bottom jaw went up, stuck and squished inward on the top part of her jaw. Her eyes were also missing and just like her dead brother, Vivienne's body was torn open. Her insides spilling out. And her fingers were chopped off. And right next to both bodies, written in their own blood, GoodNight_  
_

_Vivienne's young son, Brandon Collin, survived this horrible killer. And he believes, he ran into the GoodNight Killer._

"Psh see!" Jeff exclaimed. "Not a pro, just another serial killer wannabe."

"Shh." Masky sushed Jeff. He grumbled and went back to watching the screen. Masky looked at the screen and noticed the home. So did Toby, They knew it looked too familiar. "Holy shit." Everyone looked at Masky.

"What?" Ben asked.

"That's the house we were sent to to kill those people?!" Toby exclaimed with another twitch.

"Are you sure?" Eyeless Jack asked. Cause knowing Toby he can make mistakes like these.

"Positive. those were the humans we were suppose to kill." Masky said. Everyone knew that is Masky was positive about something. You couldn't argue.

_We aren't able to talk to Brandon. But we were able to show you what GoodNight did to this poor seven year old boy._

Then a picture showed up of a boy in the hospital. His eyes were gorged out like his family. He looked to be in intensive care too. Then another picture showed. It was inside his mouth. He had no tongue. Then the last picture showed. It was when the police found him. His chest was open and his guts were hanging out as well.

_If you have any information on GoodNight please contact the police._

"I wonder if Slendy knows about this GoodNight Killer dude thing?" Jeff asked. All of a sudden they heard static and Everyone looked behind them to see a very tall man. Probably around 8 1/2 foot. He was wear a suit. He was white and...had no face. Everyone was so startled the jumped off the couch and fell from surprise. Then Masky had a deep dark like voice that was like silk.

"I did know about this GoodNight." Jeff sat up.

"God Slendy, won't it kill ya to knock not sneak!?" Slender man just stared unamused at Jeff.

"Do you want us to kill him?" It came from Masky, but how Slender Man was moving and barely any face expressions, it seemed as though Slender Man was using Masky to talk out of his mouth. The dark deep silky voice was Slender Man's voice coming out of Masky.

"No child. I want us to look for him. He doesn't seem like other humans, but he's most likely not one of us as well. I want you all to go up to the human realm and look round the woods. I feel as though he would be in the woods. I'll go as well."

"Sweet! Road Trip!" Toby cried as he got up off the ground.

"No." Slender Man said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I need someone very...uh...responsible. To watch Smile." Slender Man said trying not to sound like he didn't want Toby to go. Which was true. Toby sighed. Knowing not to mess with Slender Man.

"Fine I'll watch the damn dog." Toby grumbled as he sat back down on the couch like an upset child.

"Thank you. Now the rest of you, start heading out to the Earth Well, I'll met you there." Masky shook his head a couple times to get that feeling out of his head. It felt weird. Like little spiders crawling on his twisted brain. Then Masky left along with Ben, Jeff, and Eyeless Jack, to go to the Earth Well. Slender Man slender walked to the Earth Well. And Toby was being...well Toby.

When Slender Man got to the Earth Well, Jeff, Masky, Ben, and Eyeless Jack were already there. The Earth Well was a portal to the human realm were very rare in...what ever world they live in. But the Wells are very old in their world as well.

"Alright. If any of you find him, don't attack, find Masky and have him contact me and I'll contact the rest who haven't." Then he moved past them and almost like a spider, crawled into the Well. Then Jeff hopped in. Along with Masky and Ben following behind. And finally Eyeless Jack slowly slid in. When everyone was sliding in the well, they never hit water. Instead they traveled through a space rift. When they reached the top of the other side of the Earth Well, They automatically split up in the dark night of the woods.

It's been hours and non of them could find any signs of this GoodNight killer. Slender man finally gave up. Slender man slender walked everyone together. When He got everyone together they started heading back to the Earth Well.

"That was a total bust." Jeff mumbled. All of a sudden he heard something. He stopped walking with the others and looked behind him. Looking back at the dark woods. But a dark figure moveing. Slender man noticed Jeff looking into the woods and looked at what Jeff was looking at.

"Hold it." Slender man said. The rest of them stopped. Slender man started to follow the shadow from a distance. The others followed Slender man and kept close. After a while Slender man stopped. Everyone had to move around to see what he was seeing. It was a girl. She looked to be maybe around 15 years old sitting by the fire. Her hair was so dark it almost matched with the night sky, It was very short and shaggy as well. She was wearing what looked like a bloodstain stripped sweater with dark blue ripped jeans. They couldn't see her face but they could see what she was looking for. It was a picture of a boy with light brown hair that was shaggy as well, it was a little longer as well. The boy in the picture was standing next to a girl with very long, very blond hair. They looked to be in front of a movie theater. The girl sighed. The girl put the picture into a backpack. Then she picked up something that looked like and old fashion ax. It was covered in blood when she put it away. Then she grabbed a t-shirt and shorts from her bag. They watched her change into the clothes and put the other clothes away. She didn't seem to notice them. Which seemed human to them. Until she lad down next to the fire. She looked at them all. But didn't seem to care, instead she chuckled and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep. They slowly walked over towards her.

"Look around. Tell me if you find anything...interesting." Slender man told them. He walked over to the girl. And stood over her. The others looked around the small camp sight. There wasn't mush to look for. Jeff noticed her backpack. He walked over to it and unzipped it. There wasn't much. just the blood stain clothes she was wearing earlier, the ax and the picture. Not really what a runaway would bring. Then Jeff took out the picture the girl was holding earlier. Jeff got a better look at the picture. Seemed normal. Something about the girl though. Her eyes weren't normal from the boy's eyes. The girl in the picture's eyes seemed...dark, evil,...insane. He turned over to the back and there was a note written on the back. But he wasn't able to read it, because one of Slender man's tentacles took it. Slender man read what was on the back, then at the picture again. All of a sudden, the girl on the ground mumbled something.

"Stephan." Slender man looked down at the girl. She was asleep, but she looked sad. She was making sad expressions in her sleep. The others gathered around her. Now they could see her face. She looked almost exactly like the girl in the picture. Except, she had a scar over her right eye and her hair was a dark brown. Then she opened her eyes. Her right eye was a blue-green color, but her left eye was a blood red color. She looked at them. Nothing happened. Out of nowhere, she kicked Masky, who was at the end, and they fell like dominoes. Except for Slender man. He slender walked a couple of feet away from the falling creepypastas. The girl got up and ran at Slender man, but her foot was grabbed. She looked down to see, in her perspective, a guy who was a chalky white color, his lips were a stained red and at the corner of his mouth was a scared smile, his hair a raven black, and he wore a white hoodie and he had nice shoes and pants. She kicked his face and he let go, then she headed toward Slender man again. Then Slender man's black tentacles came stretched out like a giant spider. A tentacle swung at her. She dodged it. More tentacles swung at her and she dodged each one. As she was about to pounce at Slender man, she was tackled down by Masky. They rolled on the ground. Clawing and pouncing each other. She landed on top of Masky. She ripped his mask off and got very close to his exposed face. She took one hand away from him and went for his eyes. As she leaned in for his eyes, She was knocked down by one of Slender man's tentacles. Masky grabbed his mask as fast as he could and tied it back on. She got up off the ground shortly after Slender man knocked her down. She charged at him, but Jeff grabbed her from behind. He got her in a coke hold. She clawed and scratched at his arm, but he held on. She then tried to claw his eyes out. One of Slender man's tentacles grabbed her around the waist and her arms by her side. She struggled and struggled, but she couldn't brake free of Slender man's tentacle grasp. She looked deep into his faceless head. She felt tired. She could have sworn she heard a sweet lullaby in her ears as her eyes grew heavier and heavier. She soon was limb and in a deep sleep.

"What the hell Ben!?" Jeff shouted. "And you!" he pointed at Eyeless Jack. "Why the hell didn't guys help!? I could have had my eyes ripped out!"

"So could I." Masky said.

"Shut up Masky." Jeff said.

"Well we were just..." Eyeless Jack couldn't find the word to spit out.

"Surprised?" Ben suggested.

"Stunned?" Masky suggested. Eyeless Jack snapped his fingers and said:

"Yes. Stunned."

"Ya right. You two were just pussies." Jeff, Ben, and Eyeless Jack started fighting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!?" Slender man shouted at them using Masky as his voice puppet. They stopped fighting immediately.

"She's GoodNight?" Ben asked.

"I believe so child."

"SO what are we gonna do with the kid." Jeff asked. Slender Man looked back at the girl.

"Are you suggesting we...?" Eyeless Jack didn't even want to finish his sentence. Slender Man then dropped her in Jeff's arms. "You're carrying her back." Jeff made a disgusted look.

"What!? Why the hell am I carrying her back? She tried to claw my eyes out! No, way!" He said. The others looked at them. Slender man gave Jeff his faceless death stare. Finally Slender man spoke, using Masky of course.

"Are you disobeying me?" Something in his voice kinda scared Jeff.

"Uhh..." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Alright then. You'll carry her to the mansion and she'll stay in your room till she wakes up, which may be a while. So I hope you enjoy the couch." Slender man said. Jeff grumbled. Everyone started walking towards the Earth Well. Jeff stared at the girl in his arms and started to walk. As he was walking, he loosened his grip a little. Then he felt her shift so she was leaning on Jeff. She gripped his hoodie. Jeff looked down at her. He felt awkward, but kinda sorry for her.

* * *

GoodNight was waking up to hear voices.

"I think she's waking up."

"He'll be glad when he gets back."

"Finally! Hey lady, wake up!"

"Hellooooo?" Goodnight opened her eyes to see people. No, monsters in front of her. They were all male. One looked like link, but his eyes were black and he had red pupils and he was quit short. One had a yellow hoodie on, with a glowing red sad face. Another wore a whit mask with feminine like black lips, giant eye holes, and wore a yellow-tan jacket. Those two looked to be the same height. The other wore a mask as well. Only this one wore a blue mask with giant eye holes with black liquid coming out of them and wore a blue jacket as well and he wasn't very tall, but he was taller then the link dude. There was a red and black dog like creature that had a giant smile on his face. The other monster was wearing goggles, a grey hoodie, and a mouth mask with a smile on it. He wasn't too tall, maybe a bit taller then her. And the last one was white as chalk, His hair was a raven black unlike the others, they had either light brown hair or just plain brown hair. He wore a white hoodie, but what suck out most was that he had a scared small on his face. He was probably the tallest one out of all them. GoodNight tried to get up and run, but she couldn't. She looked down at herself and saw she was tied to a chair, her wrist here chained to the chair as well as her feet. The boy with goggles took a closer step towards her. He looked deep in her eyes. Once the boy with goggles was close enough, GoodNight snapped at him. He jumped back and fell.

"You didn't tell me she bites!" He exclaimed.

"Oops." The boy with a permittee smile on his face said sarcastically as he snickered. He came closer to her. "So you got a name or what?" GoodNight didn't answer. "Maybe this will change your mind." Then he pulled out a knife and stabbed her leg. But she didn't react, at all. In fact it looked like the size of a toothpick. She just looked at the kitchen knife, with no expression, in her leg. And the blood slowly coming out. She looked up at him then spit in his eye. He jerked back. The white masked boy came forward and pulled the knife out of her leg.

"She doesn't seem human. But she doesn't bleed or look like one of Zalgo's demons. She doesn't look like a creepypasta actually." The white masked boy said. GoodNight squinted at all the monsters, and realized that these are the things that her father use to tell her about. GoodNight remembered the stories he told her of how these monsters killed people. Did they capture her to kill her? She panicked then tried to get out of the chains she was wrapped around. GoodNight didn't want to die and she more people to kill. They all stared at her in confusion. Why is she all of a sudden trying to get away?

" Do you know when Slendy's getting back?" The link like boy asked toward the white masked boy.

"He's hunting right now, so maybe in an hour or so. But since she's awake lets see if she'll talk." He said as he turned his head toward GoodNight. The boy with the blue masked gave the white masked boy a picture.

"Maybe this will help." The white masked boy took the picture from him and starred at it for a moment. He then showed the picture to GoodNight and asked:

"Who are these people in the picture?" GoodNight starred at the boy in the picture for a moment. Her eyes widened. Then tears started to form in the corners in her eyes. She could have sworn she saw his face change into what he looked like when he died. GoodNight shut her eyes and looked away from it. Then the raven haired boy grabbed her short hair and forced her head toward the picture. He then said:

"Look at it. Look!" GoodNight slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the the boy in the picture, but then noticed the boy with goggles. He kinda looked like him.. She chuckled. Then slowly started to laugh like a mad man. The raven haired boy let go of her. "She's fucking insane." He said to the group of monsters.

"It's not my fault." she said. They all looked at her. "Someone, no..scratch that. _They_ made my insane." She stopped laughing and looked at the picture. They looked confused.

"Who's 'they'?" The blue masked boy asked. GoodNight chuckled some more.

"Larual and the little devil." They looked at each other. "That picture you got there. He took a couple of weeks before he was killed." She chuckled some more remembering the event.

"Who's Larual?" The boy with goggles asked.

"My mother. Oh how fun it was to chopped her tongue off and ripped her insides out." They kinda looked grossed out.

"Then who's this little devil?" The blue masked boy asked. Goodnight stopped smiling.

"She ruined everything." GoodNight looked at the goggled boy and said, "She killed you!? How are you here, Stephan!?" She screamed.

"What? My names not Stephan." GoodNight looked down. He was right, it wasn't him. The white masked boy bent down in front of her.

"What happened to you?" GoodNight didn't say anything. Then the door opened. It was him. The tall faceless man.

"I see she's awake." The voice came from the masked boy, but his voice was different.

"She won't make sense though." The raven haired boy said.

"Hmm," the faceless man was in front of her now, "Why do you kill?" he asked.

"Because," She said, "It's so fun. Their blood is so relaxing and their eyes are delicious. Why do you kill?"

"How'd you know we kill?" Asked the link boy.

"Smiles here has blood on his sweater." She gestured, using her head toward Jeff.

"We kill to keep the human world and our world in perfect balance." The tall man said. GoodNight didn't say anything. "If we don't, both our worlds will brake and our worlds will end up in a dark abyss where we will all die a slow and painful death. And we will be stuck in a time warp where we will relive our slow and painful deaths everyday for eternity." He added. "You have skills. And I need someone with skills. So I'll make a deal with you. You can join us and become one of the creepypastas. I can provide you with food, shelter, and protection, and in return I will assign you missions to kill. Or I can rip you limb from limb and eat your soul. So do we have a deal miss GoodNight?" GoodNight starred at his faceless eyes as he starred at her two different eye color eyes. She could feel he was trying to get to her thoughts. Her soul. Her memories.

"Deal." The stare felt like an eternity. Then the chains fell and came apart. GoodNight stood up. The tall man then disappeared with a static sound. The white masked boy looked at her and said:

"Well, I'm Masky And that was Slender man." He held out his hand to her. She flinched a little then shook his hand. "The dog's name is Smile." He said as he pointed toward the dog.

"I'm Eyeless Jack. Or you can call me E.J." The blue masked boy said. Then he was pushed by the boy with goggles.

"I'm Toby A.K.A Ticci-Toby." He took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Hoodie. It's nice to meet you GoodNight." The yellow hooded boy said. Then the link like boy took her other hand and shook it.

"I'm Ben. Ben Drowned. Its an honor meeting the one and only GoodNight." She looked at him confused.

"The names Jeff. And don't you forget it." The raven haired boy said. "Now all of you out! I'd like my room back from this bitch."

"Excuse me? What the hell did you call me?" GoodNight asked as she stepped forward to Jeff.

"A bitch." He said with confidence. GoodNight glared at his eyes.

"Don't ever call me a bitch." She then leaned in close to him. "Or else I'll eat those eyes of yours. Got it." Jeff didn't saw anything. Then GoodNight grabbed the picture from Masky and left the room. Everyone just stared at her as she walked out of Jeff's room. She knew they were going to have some trouble. GoodNight walked down the hall looking for what might be her room. At the end of the hall was a plain dark wood door. GoodNight opened it. She looked at her room. It looked almost exactly like her old bed room. Except there wasn't a desk and chair. GoodNight thought she'd never see her room this way again. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She started walking toward her new bed. Her backpack was there and so was her ax. She set the picture down on the night stand next to her bed and looked through the backpack. Everything was there. GoodNight closed her backpack and set it on the ground. She felt tired and exhausted. As she plopped down on the bed she felt something as her head lad down. She grabbed it. She looked at it and it said:

_Welcome_

It was a card. Goodnight smiled a bit before putting the card on her night stand. Her room was, in her eyes, still really small. But she didn't care. Goodnight stared up at the ceiling wondering how her new life would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I sorry for the crappyness again. Some quotes you may recognize from The Seer on youtube and epic battles of history. I Don't own those quotes. Oh and If you've read Jeff vs Slender man, that's where i got the scene idea and Jeff vs Slender man light em up on youtube as well, but with a couple of changes. I don't own those either. And if you're smart enough, I don't own the creepypasta either. Only GoodNight. But I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Settling in_**

After GoodNight left the room, Everyone looked at each other. They seemed confused.

"Someone's touchy." Jeff said as he crossed his arms.

"She's hiding something, and I think it's got to do with who's in that picture of hers." Masky said. Something about her was bothering him. Then he remembered something. Masky turned to Toby and asked:

"Toby , remember when she called you Stephan?"

"Ya...why?"

"Well you seem to remind her of a boy named Stephan apparently." Ben snapped his fingers.

"The answers obvious, She likes Toby and that's her pet name for him!" Everyone turned to Ben. They looked at him like what the fuck are you talking about.

"Well Toby does kinda look like that boy in the picture." Hoodie said finally ignoring Ben.

"Guys," Eyeless Jack interrupting everyone's curiosity, " She was technically kidnapped by murderous monsters and had to choose to either stay here or be killed. Lets give her some time to settle in. We all were almost like this when Slender man pretty much forced us to stay here." The others looked at him. He was right.

"E.J is right. Lets giver her some time." Hoodie said. As everyone was leaving Jeff's room, except Jeff and Smile, Masky stopped at his door and said:

"Jeff go check on her. And apologize while you're at it." Then he left. Jeff sighed with annoyance in his voice. He'd rather get in trouble with Slender man than apologize to her. Jeff looked at Smile. Then got an idea.

"Heeeey Smiiile," Smile looked at Jeff with his toothy smile as he started wagging his fluffy tail, "Go check on GoodNight for me willa'? I'll give you an arm if you do" Smiled nodded and started heading towards GoodNight's room. Jeff chuckled to himself and headed downstairs to go mess with Masky.

GoodNight was laying on her bed when she felt something soft in her hand. Then she felt something lick her hand. GoodNight looked down to see Smile dog licking her hand. Goodnight chuckled and started to pet the monster dog.

"Hi Smile." GoodNight said. All of a sudden, GoodNight heard something in her head. _Everyone, go to the training_ _room_. Smile started to walk out. GoodNight quickly got up and followed Smile out. After a little while of losing Smile then finding him again. They made it to a room. There were couches with the creepypastas sitting there waiting for them. GoodNight Looked up to see Slender man looking at her. she hadn't appreciate his height until now. His head barely hit the ceiling, and he was probably 8 feet. She noticed Masky beside him. Then a deep velvet voice came from Masky.

"Aw, you're here. Now I can get started."

"Wait, What happened to his voice." GoodNight asked. Toby started to shake his arms rabidly and said:

"OO, OOOO, Can I tell-"

"Since Slendy doesn't have a mouth, he uses Masky as a medium of sorts due to the lack of his mouth. Sometimes he'll use telepathy, but since Masky was Slendy's bitch for the longest, He likes using Masky to talk through. So basically Masky's just a big dumb puppet." Jeff said interrupting Toby. Toby curled mad a sad face.

"Well your just a paled face orphan with an asshole complex. So I'd rather be a puppet." GoodNight said. Everyone made snickers. Jeff looked mad.

"Well, uh, we'll see how your face looks when, eh, my fist has kissed it." Jeff responded.

"Uh eh huh, You're a studdering monster." She shot back.

"Oh ya, well you're stupid."

"You're stupid." Jeff got up off the couch and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Nuh-uh!" They growled at each other, pressing their foreheads together. Then two of Slender man's tentacles separated them.

"That's enough!" He shouted. "Now, for training. You'll all be battling me." Everyone was silent.

"Uh, sir?" Hoodie asked breaking the silence. "Shouldn't GoodNight started out with battling one of us?" GoodNight put a hand on E.J's shoulder and said.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." GoodNight said with a smirk.

"Alright, Go pick you weapons." Slender man pointed to a table on the other side of the room. Everyone, except Ben, Smile, Hoodie, and Masky, walked over there. GoodNight saw what the other boys got. Toby got two hatchets, Eyeless Jack grabbed a scalpel, and Jeff got a big kitchen knife. When it was GoodNight's she saw what was left. A flail, but much smaller, an ax, a lighter, and a bottle of alcohol. GoodNight snuck the lighter and bottle in her pocket, then grabbed the ax. "Masky and Hoodie you're up first." Slender man said as he pushed a button on the wall. A giant window appeared on the whole wall. and a forest appeared. Slender man then disappeared. GoodNight noticed a door to the right of the window wall. Masky and Hoodie walked to the door and breasted themselves for what is to come. GoodNight watched as they were searching through the forest for Slender man. All of a sudden everyone in the room heard crunching. They looked towards Ben to see, he had a giant bucket of popcorn. GoodNight grabbed the popcorn bucket and said:

"If you're going to watch them fail and eat popcorn, at least share." She giggled. She grabbed some before Jeff stole it from her.

"Ya GoodNight share."

"Shut the fuck up and watch." GoodNight said. As they watched Masky and Hoodie look for Slender man, they avoided secret traps that wad put up. They were good and very stealthy. After a while, Slender man appeared behind them and grabbed their heads and necks with his tentacles. A booming voice came from Masky.

"Snap! I brake your necks and I win. Nice try boys, you lasted longer than last time, but Rule 1: always watch your back. Go get Ben." Slender man disappeared, Masky and Hoodie walked back to the door.

"Ben your turn." Hoodie said. Ben zapped out and into the forest arena.

"I thought Ben can only do that with electronics?" GoodNight asked.

"Ya your right. This whole place is full of electrical currents for Ben." Masky said and he snatched some popcorn and sat down next to her.

"How long do you think Ben's gonna last?" She asked.

"10 minutes." Everyone said.

"I think he'll last 5 minutes." She said.

"No way! Ben's better than you so he'll be in there fore 10 minutes." Jeff cried.

"Is this a bet I hear?" GoodNight said teasingly.

"50 bucks says he stays in there 10 minutes tops." E.J says.

"100 bucks says he stays in there 5 minutes or less." She says.

"Deal!" Toby shouted. They all shook her hand. After a 3 minutes Ben popped back in all scratched up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Jeff asked.

" I feel into a trap and lose." He pouted.

"YES! I'll take those Franklins thank you very much." GoodNight said with her hands out. Everyone coughed up 100 dollars. And after a bloody knuckle war with Jeff, he coughed up 150 bucks. 100 from Ben, and 50 from bloody knuckles.

"Oh ya, Toby, it's your turn." Ben said. Toby let out a whine. He got up and walked into the hologram forest. Toby lasted longer than the rest with a little more victory. He managed to cut off two of Slender man's tentacles. But ended up losing. And since Slender man can heal himself and can't die, it was no big deal. Toby walked in and said.

"Jackie your turn!" He shouted happily. GoodNight snickered as E.J got up and said:

"I. told. you. not. to .call. me that." After E.J left. They all started to burst in laughter.

"Jackie?" GoodNight asked in between her laughter.

"Well ya, because he's small. And adorable. So Jackie" Toby said. They laughed some more. After their laughter, they watch an epic battle. Sadly E.J lost. When he returned, he didn't have his scalpel.

"He want's you Jeff." He said.

"All right everyone watch a master defeat his sorry tall ass." Jeff said with confidence. As he walked into the hologram arena, GoodNight chuckled.

"He's gonna fail." She said. They pasted the half eaten popcorn bucket around as they watched Jeff wonder around aimlessly. Soon he came face to face with Slender man. They fought for about 30 minutes or so, before Jeff accidentally dropped his knife. Slender man held by the neck with his tentacle. Slender reached his hand to his head and and said like he did with Masky and Hoodie.

"Snap! You're dead." Now go get GoodNight." Slender man dropped Jeff and disappeared. The forest disappeared and a cemetery appeared instead. Walked into the room with everyone laughing at one of GoodNight's jokes. Jeff walked in front of her and said:

"Your turn." With a smirk on his face. GoodNight's smile fade. She got up and headed towards the cemetery hologram. GoodNight walked around for a while holding on tight to the ax. She walked up to the cemetery and saw a note on a tree. It was a warning. Then she turned around to met Slender man. They starred at each other for a while the others saw what was happening. They just looked at each other. Then they went into battle mode. GoodNight swung her ax at Slender man. He grabbed her with his tentacles and threw her down. His tentacles went to grab her again, but GoodNight bit Slender man's tentacle. She ran as he jerked back. Slender man chased her further into the cemetery. She turned around to see the giant monster coming . She prepared herself. As he got close she swung her ax, but Slender man's long giant arm swung her away. The ax went flying somewhere else. Luckily it was near her. She grabbed it and threw her ax at Slender man as she fell. The ax hit his forehead. Everyone in the room was watching at what was happening. They were in memorized at the scene and what was happening. GoodNight jumped back up as slender man bent down in pain. She grabbed the ax and swung at his chest, revealing a black liquid blood oosing out of his chest and fore head. Slender man grabbed a heavy rock and hit it against GoodNight's head. She fell to the ground bleeding. Slender man picked her up around the neck with a tentacle. GoodNight reached in her pocket and grabbed the bottle of alcohol and dropped it.

"Where the hell did she get that?" Masky asked.

"What is she doing?" Jeff asked. GoodNight swung her ax at Slender man. He threw her to a grave. GoodNight was thrown so hard she knocked a piece of the grave she hit off. She looked at the grave she hit and on it hunted her. _Stephan_. Goodnight looked at it and her eyes grew wider. Slender man's tentacles came behind her. GoodNight's pupils got smaller and more insane, she shouted a battle cry of laughter and swung her ax at him cutting off three of his tentacles. Slender man backed up. One of his tentacles hit her chest and went through her rib cage. Everyone in the room was shouting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"NOO!?" More tentacles swung, about 8. GoodNight swung her ax, cutting all 8 of the charging tentacles at her. Another tentacled scratched her cheek and she was being held in the air by the tentacle through her chest. She swung her ax as Slender man got close, hitting the side of his face. The tentacle pulled out of her chest and dropped her to the ground. Slender man's face began to rip, revealing razor sharp teeth. Black veins began to take control of his eyes. His body turned sticky. He grew even bigger than before. Everyone in the room watched in terror.

"Holy Shit." Jeff said as the watched Slender man turn into the monster of your dreams. His wrist began to twist and a mouth formed where his neck and suit was. It was a horrific sight. Slender man towered over GoodNight. She didn't move. She just stood there with a smirk on her face. Sticky tentacles grabbed her wrist, waist, and her right leg. Slender man brought her to his mouth. GoodNight threw that ax at Slender man's black vein eyes. He dropped her onto another tentacle. The tentacle went through her chest again. Blood spilled out of her mouth and wounds. She hung there trying to brake free. She started laughing. She reached into her pocket.

"What is she doing?" Toby asked. Everyone was in shock. They couldn't move. All they could do was watch. They saw her pull out something small. GoodNight started to laugh like a mad man as she pulled out the object from her pocket. She held it up to reveal it was a lighter. No one knew how she got it. Goodnight looked down to where Slender man was standing. He was standing where she dropped the alcohol bottle. She continued to laugh like a mad man. She light the lighter and threw it towards the ground to where Slender man was standing. His angered face turned into an 'oh no' look. As the lighter hit the alcohol. It lit up. Slender mad caught on fire. As did the forest. Slender man's face returned to normal as he tried to block the flames. GoodNight continued to laugh like a mad man. As the fire engulfed them. Then everything disappeared. The hologram cemetery, the fire, everything. Slender man returned to normal. He then took his tentacle out of GoodNight, but held onto her. Slender man's mouth opened again but something began to glowing in his mouth. GoodNight tried to get away. but Slender man bit into her side. She couldn't feel the pain luckily. After that. Slender man took his hand and put it on top of her head. The previous wounds healed, but left a couple of scars where the tentacles went through her. Slender man put GoodNight down.

"Congratulations GoodNight. You have beaten me. And have become an official creepypasta." Everyone bursted into the hologram room and ran to GoodNight. Well everyone except Jeff. Everyone was saying stuff like:

"Holy shit you beat Slendy!" or "Great job." or "Remind me not to make you mad." Everyone gave her pats on the back or a high five.

"Psh so what you beat Slendy. Big deal." Jeff said.

"You just jealous cause I beat him, and you lose." GoodNight said with a victory smirk.

"Why would I be jealous if a brat like you? Besides I let him win." Jeff said.

"Ya right! Oh and one more thing." GoodNight walked over to Jeff real close. she poked him and shouted:

"RACE YA TO THE LIVING ROOM!?" And ran off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!? I'M NOT DONE!" Jeff shouted as he chased her. The others just looked at each other and ran after them laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews! And the followers. This makes me so happy. And please feel free to leave ideas in the comments or PM me your ideas. Oh and please review. I'll give a shout out to you. I'm sorry for any mistakes and crappyness. Oh and sorry it's short. But Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bath Time!**_

_**~Few weeks later~**_

It's been a couple of weeks since GoodNight joined the creepypastas. She was settling in fairly well, a little slow, but well. Jeff and Ben were playing video games in the living room with Toby trying to distract them. Smile was napping by Jeff's feet, while Masky and Hoodie were helping Slender man with some papers and E.J was on a mission. GoodNight never really understood why Slender man, a murderer, needed to do paper work. GoodNight was sleeping in her room. She actually just came back from her first mission and succeed. And ever since Slender man bit her right side, on the top of where her hip was was a bloody scar. It was a deep circle with an X through it. Anyways as GoodNight was coming down the stairs, Smile dog popped his head up. He sniffed the air and in 1 second flat, Smile ran out of the room into his dog house in the backyard. Toby, Ben, and Jeff stopped what they were doing and turned around to see GoodNight at the bottom of the stairs. She had bed head, she was wearing her favorite over sized black skull shirt and purple shorts. but her looks wasn't what was horrible. They sniffed the air and practically barfed.

"Oh good merciful heaven!" Toby shouted as he ran to the bathroom to barf. Jeff made a face and plugged his nose. Ben on the other hand was fanning the putrid stench away from his nose.

"Duuude," Ben said kinda sounding like he just smoked pot. "When was the last time you showered."

"Uhh..." Was all that came out of GoodNight's mouth. She looked confused. she never really had baths or showers. At the asylum they would just hose her down. When her parents were alive, she would go in a bathing suit and hose off. The shower and bath looked too small for her. Ben broke her out of thought from his laughter.

"And I thought Jeff had bad hygiene!" Ben shouted with laughter. Jeff turned his head toward Ben and frowned. Well tried to. The scars kind made him look like he was still smiling, but you could still tell he was frowning. All of a sudden Slender man appeared next to GoodNight with Masky next to him. You could hear Slender man and Masky sniff the air. They turned their heads to GoodNight and took one more good whiff. Their face turned green and back up. Slender man held on to where his nose should be and Masky did the same. Then said:

"GoodNight. Go take a shower. Now."

"But I don't want to!" GoodNight whined liked a little kid.

"Seriously GoodNight take a shower already." Jeff said as tears began to roll down his face from the stench. Before GoodNight could protest, one of Slender man's tentacles grabbed GoodNight and lifted her up in the air. Slender man, Masky, and GoodNight then slender walked upstairs. Slender man and Masky appeared in front of the bathroom with GoodNight still in his tentacle. He opened the bathroom door with another tentacle and threw GoodNight inside. He closed the door fast and locked it from the outside. GoodNight ran to the door knob to try and open it. But it wouldn't budge. She kept trying to pull the door open, but it just wouldn't.

"No use trying. It's locked." And with that GoodNight heard his static as he disappeared. Now what? There's no way around this one. But then, GoodNight got an idea.

**_~1 hour__ later~_**

GoodNight heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Just one second." She said. GoodNight smelled herself to make sure she didn't smell bad. Luckily her plan worked. Well except for the floor. Oh well. GoodNight grabbed the rob towel and threw it on real quick before Slender Man opened it.

"Much better." Slender man said. GoodNight chuckled to herself and left. Slender man walked into the bathroom. He heard what sounded like him stepping in a puddle. He looked down and the whole floor was wet. Slender Man looked around and noticed much more things. The shower head was pointing out of the shower, and the soap was never touched. Also the boys cologne was out. What the Hell?

_**~Next Day~**_

It was noon and GoodNight was heading towards the kitchen to eat an eyeball sandwich. As she walked into the kitchen, Toby, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, and Smile dog were there waiting for her. She stopped and looked at them confused. All of a sudden they brought out water balloons, squirt guns, and giant water bottles from behind them. GoodNight's eyes widen. Uh oh. They threw the water balloons, threw the giant water bottle's water, and pressed the triggers on their squirt guns at GoodNight. Soaking her down to the bone. They started cheering and walked over to her.

"Now you're one of us!" Toby said. GoodNight looked at them confused.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked.

"It's a tradition we made up," Ben said. " We surprise you some how half of a month of you being here."

"But why hose me down?" GoodNight asked. They just stared at her confused.

"What do you mean. It's funny!" Jeff said. GoodNight was very confused.

"So you got me wet, for amusement?"

"Yaaa...?" E.J said. GoodNight still looked confused.

"But, water's used for cleaning and drinking. How can you use water for amusement?"She asked.

" You never got out much did you?" Jeff said. He then sighed and handed her his squirt gun. "Look, just squirt someone with that and you'll see why." GoodNight looked down at it. She played with how to hold it. Jeff rolled his eyes and that's when GoodNight accidentally fired the water gun. his face was all wet. GoodNight couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"You're right, Jeff, that is funny.' GoodNight laughed. Everyone except Jeff started laughing at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beauty: Heyoooo! Beauty here.**

**GN: And GoodNight!**

**Beauty: 0_0...WTF?**

**GN: What?...Oh shit, I'm suppose to be at the mansion aren't I?**

**Beauty: Ya...*GN runs out my room*... Ok that was...different. Leave any ideas in the reviews or PM me. Hope you Enjoy**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**To The Town!**_

Jeff was rampaging through the living room while Ben and EJ (Eyeless Jack) Standing to the side watching him. Then came through the front door came GoodNight. Ben and EJ looked at her.

"Uh, how'd you get outside?" EJ asked.

"Ya, weren't you helping Slendy with something?" Ben asked a little suspicious.

"Oh ya, well he said he didn't need me anymore. And...I'll explain later." GoodNight looks at Jeff still rampaging through living room. Jeff was REALLY angry about something. He flipped the couch over ans shouted,

"TOBY YOU MOTHERFUCKER!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH!?" GoodNight just stood there. Then she looked up at the ceiling remembering something. When she saw it she started to laugh. Jeff turned around and stomped towards her. "WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY?!" he asked.

"Oh, nothing...pfff...j-just that." GoodNight pointed to 9 foot ceiling. Jeff, Ben, and EJ looked up at the ceiling to see Toby stabled to it.

"Heeeeey!" He said.

"How the hell did you get up there?" EJ asked really confused.

"Why don't you ask GoodNight?" He said a little annoyed. Jeff and the others looked at GoodNight trying not to laugh. Then she started bursting in laughter. She fell to the ground, practically laughing her lungs out. Jeff grabbed her sweater and lifted her up off the ground.

"Do you mind explaining why Ticci-Toby is on the ceiling and why I've been searching for him for an hour?" He asked with anger in his voice. As soon as GoodNight stopped laughing she said,

"Oh well, I found these shoes that stick to walls and ceilings yesterday in the shed in the backyard. And just to get back at you from the water ambush, I grabbed Toby, walked up onto the ceiling with a stapler and stabled him to the ceiling. I told him when you come in tomorrow to start talking about random stuff. TaDa!" GoodNight could see his nose twitch with anger. Ben and EJ started laughing at her little trick. Jeff let her go and flipped off Toby. Everyone but Jeff was laughing now. Masky came down stairs with Hoodie and Smile. They looked up at the ceiling, then at the four creepypastas.

"Do I want to know?" Masky asked.

"Nope!" GoodNight shouted with laughter.

"All...right then. Anyways guys, Slender Man gave us each a list to go grocery shopping in the town for." Masky said as he handed everyone, but Toby, Jeff, and Smile a list.

"There's a town?" GoodNight asked. They just looked at her like she had just grown two heads.

"Well ya dude. We're in the under realm. It's a whole world of monsters. Duh." Ben said.

"Well sorry. How was I suppose to know? You guys did technically kidnap me from, uh, Earth? Upper realm? Whatever you call it."

"Well isn't it obvious?" Jeff asked.

"Well she's got a point. And we never told her about it either." EJ said.

"Well-"

"If one more person starts a sentence with 'Well' I'll eat their eyes!" GoodNight said, interrupting Toby.

"Alright, So how come Jeff didn't a list?" EJ asked. Masky sighed and said,

"Because Slender Man wants Jeff to take GoodNight shopping, knowing she's new and everything, the other monsters will probably...jump her and mug her. Plus he feels GoodNight's more responsible and will make sure to get the supplies. Unlike Jeff."

"Hey!"

"Let's go get the stuff before Slender Man decides to nag us." Hoodie said.

"Aya! Onward my slave!" GoodNight shouted as she walked out the front door. Jeff grumbled and with Smile followed GoodNight. The others looked at each other.

"What a noodle." Masky said. Then Everyone walked out the door.

"Uh guys?" Toby asked. "Oh it's ok. Not like I'm STUCK OR ANYTHING!?" He shouted.

* * *

When Masky and Hoodie finally got in front of GoodNight, they lead everyone to the town. After a half an hour walking the made it to town. It was flooded with monsters and nightmares of every kind. GoodNight's eyes widen. Oh hell no! She thought. She started to march back they way they came from, but Masky stopped her.

"Sorry GoodNight, but you gotta know where everything is for when Slender Man wants you to get him something." GoodNight grumbled and turned around to face the city. "Well meet back at the mansion. See you guys later." he said as he and Hoodie started walking into the town of monsters and nightmares. Ben and EJ started walking separate ways into the monster crowd as well.

"Great now I'm stuck with you." GoodNight grumbled.

"Hey, It's no joy ride for me either." He said.

"Well at least there's one good thing about this."

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked.

"Smile!" She said. He came up to her and nuzzled her leg. She bent down and pet him. Jeff grumbled something about being better looking than the dog, but GoodNight didn't hear anything. Then Jeff got an idea. He chuckled at his own idea. He kicked GoodNight off balance making her fall. Jeff started to run. He whistled for Smile to follow. And Smile ran off with Jeff. When GoodNight got up she saw Jeff and Smile run into the crowd. Without thinking, GoodNight ran after them. After running for a couple minutes, she lost them. She was in the middle of the hell. Literally. GoodNight cursed under breath and swore revenge. She might as well get the supplies. GoodNight roamed around the town trying to find where she could get some paper...fucking paper.

"I swear to god if I see Jeff, He's fucking dea- OOF" GoodNight bumped into someone. GoodNight fell back. She shook her head and looked up. What she saw was a tall hunched hairless grey thing. It turned around and looked at her. It's arms were very long along with his finger. But his fingers were razor sharp as well as its mouth. GoodNight's eyes widen as she saw this thing. Then in a raspy voice it talked.

"Why hello therreee.." Fuck! She thought. "Now who might you be?"

"Uhh,...No hablo ingles? Heh." She was freaking out. Everyone else at the mansion wasn't as creepy and scary. The thing didn't buy it. he just chuckled. She quickly got up and dusted herself off. "Well, I should..uh, get going..heh." GoodNight went to turn around and walk away. But she bumped into something again. She looked up to see a three denominational cube thing.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" It asked in a robotic voice. Then the creature behind her grabbed her with his giant sharp. GoodNight sighed.

"You know what I hate. When ugly creatures grab me." She said. GoodNight bit the creatures hand. The thing let her go as it felt the pain. It screeched in pain. "Oh by the ways, do you know where I can get some paper in this place?" Then they charged at her and she ran. She bumped into a couple of monsters as she ran from the grey creature and the tall thing. GoodNight looked back at her chasers. They were gaining on her. How the fuck are they so fast? She thought. Then she bumped into another creature. She falls back and looks up at the thing. It was black and white and had a stripped cone nose. It's arms were very long as well. It kinda reminded her of a clown. And evil clown. She got up quickly and looked at it. GoodNight remembers one of the patients in the asylum talking about evil clowns when she was 7. It scared the living shit out of her. GoodNight made a frightening look on her face and she froze. The other creatures caught up to her and the clown monster.

"You fucking bitch!" The grey monster said to her.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" he clown laughed. The cube creature grabbed her and held her up. GoodNight un-froze and looked at her surroundings.

"When I see Jeff, His eyes are mine." She said finally. GoodNight kicked the block things head back. It let go of her. She kicked the clown where the sun don't shine. Then she looked at the grey creature and said, "Where can I get some god damn paper?" The thing pointed to it's right with it's good hand. She smiled evilly. The creature ran in a flash. She happily walked to the store to get the paper she needed.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the living room, except Jeff, Smile, and GoodNight. Slender Man guessed it was a good thing. But everyone was back already.

"Heeeey Slendy?" Slender Man looked up a little at Toby, who was still stapled to the ceiling. "Can you get me down?" Slender Man sighed. One of his tentacles grabbed Toby and yanked him off. He gently put him down. Then came crashing through the door was Jeff being chased by GoodNight.

"Oh, come on! I just want to see your eyes!?" She shouted with an evil laugh as she chased him with the supplies in a bag in her hand. Smile dog trotted in after they ran in.

"Uhh...Do I want to know?" Slender Man asked.

"HELP ME SLENDY!?" Jeff screamed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! I ALMOST GOT RAPPED BECAUSE OF YOU!? NOW GIVING ME YOUR GOD DAMN EYES!?" She shouted as she chased him up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: thank you so much guys.**

**Slendy: Thank you children.**

**Me: O_O...Holy Shit! How the hell are you here?!**

**Slendy: Uhhh...the Earth Well.**

**Me: Don't mean you can just appear in my room.**

**Slendy: My apologize.**

**Me: Anyways If you have any ideas, Please comment your ideas or PM me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Slendy: If you don't I'll hunt you down and-**

**Me: SLENDY! Go the fuck away.**

**Slendy: As you wish. *Slender walks out***

**Me: God, what next? Sally? *opens door***

**Sally: Can we play?**

**Me: HOLY FUCKING SHIT BOWLS!?**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Movie Night**_

It's been a week since the creepypastas went shopping. But tonight it was probably midnight and GoodNight was in the living room reading a book. Then the nice peaceful noise is suddenly disturbed.

"WOOHOO!?" Ben, Toby, and Jeff shouted as the ran into the living, where GoodNight was quietly reading her book. She was sitting on the couch and suddenly squished by Jeff, who decided to sit on her.

"Jeff!? Get you fat ass off of me!" GoodNight yelled as she tried to push him off of her. Jeff was chuckling.

"Make me!" Jeff said. GoodNight was able to push him off her. Jeff face planted the floor as Masky, Hoodie, E.J, and Smile walked in.

"Is there ever a night or day when you two get along" E.J asked.

"Probably not." She said.

"Come on already!" Ben bugged them as he dragged Hoodie and Masky onto the giant couch where GoodNight was sitting. Jeff got up and sat next to GoodNight. E.J and Smile sat on the ground leaning against the couch. Toby grabbed a hat, from who knows where, and put pieces of paper inside it.

"Slendy!?" He yelled. Slender man then appeared next to him.

"What is it. I'm busy." He said. Toby gestured the hat to him. Slender Man sighed. He took his giant hand and took a piece of paper out of it. he read it aloud. "GoodNight. Now please leave me alone." Then he disappeared.

"Alright!" Ben said. Toby threw the hat and went to the TV. There was a box. He grabbed it and walked to GoodNight. Toby gestured the box to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Movies. It's Movie night." Hoodie told her. GoodNight looked at him questionably.

"You know what a movie is, don't you?" Masky asked. GoodNight looks around avoiding their eyes, her lips tightening.

"Seriously? How can you not know?" Ben asked.

"Just shut up and tell me what to do!" GoodNight demanded.

"Close your eyes. Put your hand in the box. Grab something. And shut up." Jeff said. GoodNight sighed.

"This is stupid." She chuckled as she reached her hand into the box. She grasped a DVD. GoodNight pulled it out and looked at it. The DVD read, "The Ring".

"Oooo." Everyone said.

"This is a good one. I haven't seen this in years." Masky added. Toby grabbed the DVD and put it into the DVD player. He then ran back with the remote and sat down on the floor next to E.J and Smile. Masky go up and said:

"I'll get the popcorn." When Masky got back, it was Masky, Hoodie, Jeff and GoodNight on the couch. While Ben, Toby, E.J, and Smile were on the floor in front of the couch. When the movie started, Masky at the end of the couch pulled the the chain of the lamp and made the room dark. The movie didn't start till 1:00 due to all stupid commercials and they couldn't skip it due to the fact that Jeff lost the remote. When it got to the part when the little girl was in the insane asylum, GoodNight had to look away. It was all to familiar to her. But it was very fascinating to her. It got a lot more interesting after the woman fell in the well. GoodNight was drawn to the movie. She never seen a movie before, well on a disc anyways. Stephan took her to a movie theater before he was killed. They saw one movie, then theater jumped to another. Goodnight didn't pay much attention to the movies, when she was Jamie, she was frightened. At the time she never seen moving pictures. So she was too frightened to look at it. But it was fun. And actually seeing the moving pictures now, was exciting.

* * *

It was morning now. The TV was still on, but everyone fell asleep. Toby fell asleep on Smile dog. E.J and Ben had their backs against each other and fell asleep. Masky and Hoodie fell asleep with their heads back. Jeff's hair was covering his forever open eyes but he was fast asleep. Masky was the first to wake up. He looked around to see everyone still here and asleep. Well everyone except GoodNight. She wasn't even in the room. Masky got up and looked around. He walked to the kitchen. Nothing. He walked up the steps and opened her door to here bedroom. No one to be seen. Shit. Masky went back down stairs to the living room. He started pacing back and forward.

" Shit. Shit. Shit." He said again and again. E.J and Ben started to wake up along with everyone stretching as they woke up.

"What's going on?" E.J asked as he yawned.

"No ma'am 6 lumps." Jeff murmured. Ben smacked Jeff to wake him. "I didn't take your rock! I swear!" He shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"What the hell?" Toby asked.

"Shut the fuck up Toby." Jeff replied. Hoodie noticed Masky still pacing.

"What's wrong." He asked.

"GoodNight's gone."

"What?" E.J asked.

"She not in the house. I woke up and noticed she wasn't here, so I looked around the mansion. Nothing. It's like she vanished in thin air." Masky was really worried.

"Relax. She's in her room cause she was scared or something.." Jeff said.

"Or in a tree." Toby said. Everyone lifted their heads and looked over at him. Toby was by the window. He pointed to the window. Everyone walked over to the window and looked out there. There were trees every where. But the closes tree to the mansion, on a branch, was GoodNight sleeping. Everyone walked outside to the tree. When they were in front of the tree. Toby was right. GoodNight was sleeping in the tree. They just stared. Confused.

"Should we wake her?" E.J asked.

"I don't know dude, she's pretty scary when you wake her man." Ben told them.

"What is everyone doing out here?" They heard. Everyone turned their head to see Slender Man there.

"GoodNight's in a tree asleep."

"Why is she in a tree?" He asked. Everyone shrugged. "Well I need her to do some work for me. And you all have missions. So wake her up and have her come down. Then I give you all your missions." And with that he vanished. Jeff picked up a rock and through it at GoodNight. It hit her side, causing her to wake up and fall out of the tree. When she hit the ground everyone, except Jeff, scrunched their face hearing the thud sound. She got up and looked around.

"How the hell am I out here?" She asked.

"Maybe you slept walked." Hoodie suggested.

"Well, doesn't matter. Jeff I'm gonna kick your ass!?" She shouted as she chased Jeff.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was crappy. Sorry. Any ways please send me any ideas of yours by commenting me or PM.**

**Sally: Come on! We're playing princess fairy."**

**ME: *Sigh* Alright. As long as I don't have to wear a pink too-too. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeff: hello. Beauty isn't here at the moment. She had...a meeting. If you have any ideas, review and PM. Actually you best fucking favorite and follow this else, You're going to sleep! *hears banging on closet door***

**Me: Hmmm! Hm Hmmhm hm hmm hhm hhh! (JEFF! You're going to pay for this!)**

**Jeff:...hehe I gotta go. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Slendy's Family**_

After chasing Jeff for a half 'n hour, Slendy broke them up. He gave Jeff, Masky, Toby, Hoodie, E.J, Smile, and Ben their missions, but stopped GoodNight from following them.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" She asked.

"You're going to help me with paper work."

"UGH!? But I wanna go kill a family!" GoodNight whined. Slender Man just sighed. She was acting like a child. No, even worse.

"You act like my mother." He said. Then his tentacle wrapped around her waist and carried her in the air toward the house. She kicked and and squirmed like a child throwing a tantrum. She acted so childish. Like his mother. sigh. Anyway when they entered Slender Man's office, he set GoodNight down in a chair. He walked over to his very tall and big desk and grabbed a pile of papers. He lad them on her lap and said, "I need you to put an X through these people."

"Fine." GoodNight said stubbornly. GoodNight got to work. It was quiet boring. There wasn't any talking or music. Nothing. While she was doing that, Slender Man was making another list for the creepypasta's for them to kill. After about 10 minutes of going through the papers, GoodNight got bored. She went to tip her chair back, but found that it rolled. And since she's never seen a rolling chair, you can imagine what she did next. GoodNight put the papers down on the floor, carefully got on top of the chair, and pushed her self off the wall to roll across the floor. She was stopped by the other wall, then she turned in the seat and pushed herself off and stood like a ballerina. She continued to do different poses as she rolled across the floor on the chair as she passed Slender Man. He tried to ignore it. It got very annoying by the 50th time. Slender Man could't take it anymore. His tentacle grabbed GoodNight off the chair, grabbed the chair and through it to the side. Another tentacle grabbed a regular boring chair and set GoodNight down in it. While another tentacle grabbed the papers she had put down, onto her lap. "Work." Was all he said.

"You're no fun." She claimed.

"I'm alright with that." GoodNight let out a sigh.

"Sigh...Siiigh...SIGH...SIIIIIIIIIIIGH."

"Do you need something child?"

"I'M BOOOORED!" Goodnight whined.

"Then make it fun."

GoodNight looked around his gigantic desk. Then she noticed on his desk was a picture frame. GoodNight got up and put the papers onto the chair she was sitting on and walked over to the giant desk. GoodNight tried climbing on the desk. She fell. Twice. So she climbed up Slender Man's leg and onto the desk. She whistled. It was very neat and very big. GoodNight walked over to the picture frame and saw something she would never believe. It was Slender Man as a kid, probably 5 or something, but he wasn't very tall. Maybe a little under the average height. He was wearing a white button shirt under a nice black vest with nice black pants. He was just starring at the camera. Even though he didn't have a face, he didn't looked unamused. But it wasn't just him. There were four other people. Well monsters. Next to little Slendy was another monster that was a little older looking than Slendy. He looked exactly like Slendy. Except he had a black beanie on and a mouth with sharp pointy teeth. And he wore a black sweatshirt. The one with the beanie was giving another, smaller, and younger looking then the first Slendy child, a noogie. This one had no face as well. He was wearing a striped brownish sweater with black skinny jeans and small rectangular glasses. It was very fashionable. Then there was a woman behind all three of them. she was as pale as all of them.. but she had a small nose, black lips, and even more shocking, four eyes. Two normal eyes then two above them. She had no eyebrows either. Her hair was a raven black color. It was short like GoodNight's, except it was neatly brushed down. The woman was wearing a necklace that rapped around her neck. It had a circle with an X through it. Like the faint scar on GoodNight's side where Slender Man bit her. And another necklace that was shape like an eye, but was black. She wore a nice black dress as well. The woman was caring a toddler. This one looked like the three little Slendy's as well. Only he had big eyes with nothing in them and a crocked sharp toothy smile on his little face. The toddler Slendy was wearing a onesy that was black with red, green, yellow, and blue poke-a-dots. And he was wearing a little hat with a red rim around it.

"Hey Slendy?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Who are these...uhh...people?" GoodNight didn't know what to call them they looked human but they weren't, more like monsters. But she was one too.

"That's my family." Was all he said.

"Well I see where they get their faces from." Slendy Man stopped working and looked at her.

"No, no child. I mean those are my brothers and mother."

"You have brothers?"

"Yes. My mother was very..um, odd you can say. She wanted children, but lets just say I ended up taking care of all three."

"So which one is you?"

"That one." He said as he pointed to the faceless little 5 year old boy with the black vest standing very nicely.

"So, which ones which?" Slender Man sighed.

"This is my older brother by two years, Daniel, or what he calls himself, Offender Man." Slender Man pointed to the little Slendy with the beanie giving a noogie. "This is my younger brother by one year, Lucius, also known as Trender Man." He pointed to the slendy with glasses and who was very fashionable. "Then this is my mother obviously, and my youngest brother by four years, Hansel, or as we know him, Splendor Man."

"Where's your dad?"

"You don't want to know."

"Ok two more questions. 1: where are your mom's eyebrows? 2: what did your mother name you?" Slender Man was silent for a moment.

"The top two eyes. When they close ,which is most of the time, they look like eyebrows." He didn't say anything afterwards.

"Aaaaand?" Slender Man sighed.

"Richard." GoodNight was silent for a second. Then start to burst in laughter. Slender Man was unamused by this.

"Hey wait."

"What is it now?"

"How come I never meet them?" Slender man sighed.

"We're all so busy now"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see child, All four of us are completely different. With completely different personalities. I kill people to keep our worlds in balance. But Offender Man likes to...uuuhh, let us just say he is VERY flirtatious. Then Trender Man makes clothes and he inserts his ideas to many fashion designers minds to show both worlds his fashion. Splendor Man is...too bright. And our mother likes to mess around a lot." GoodNight made a face.

"So? We're all different. Jeff uses knives. I use a ax and lighter-"

"You don't use lighters."

"You're right, I just like fire. Back to the point, You guys are family."

"Look, We're all just busy. That's all." GoodNight banged her head on his desk. Then she started to do it over and over again. "What are you doing?"

"You and your family are too complicated for my brain."

"Good for you. Now," Slender Man's tentacles picked up her papers and her then set GoodNight down in her chair and set the papers on her lap. "You get back to work."

"But Slendy?!"

"Fine! I'll give you eye ice-cream tonight for desert if you finish those papers." GoodNight thought for a minute about his offer.

"Ok!"

* * *

_**~3 days Later~**_

Everyone was doing their own thing until Slender Man had everyone come into the living room for an important meeting.

"Alright children. My family is coming to meet GoodNight. Because _someone _told them about her." Slender man said to them. And by someone, he meant Masky. Since Masky would inform them on how Slender Man and everyone was doing. "So I want you all to clean the mansion, your rooms, and yourselves. I'll be finishing my paper work so I won't have any when they get here. Which will be in 3 hours." Then he disappeared.

"Alright let's get to work!" GoodNight shouted. She ran toward the closet grabbed the cleaning utensils. She handed a mop to Eyeless Jack, a broom to Masky, The stuff to pick up dirt with the broom to Hoodie, a duster to Smile and Ben, the vacuum to Toby, and finally handed Jeff...the toilet scrubber!

"I Hate you." he said.

"Aww, stop you're making me blush." The others started to chuckle, until Jeff shot a death stare at them. "Well? Let's go!" GoodNight ordered. Everyone got to work right away. After about an hour they all finished the first level and by another hour they finished the 2nd and 3rd floor. Now they had an hour to themselves to get ready. GoodNight didn't do a lot but order them around and pick up stuff, so she was still all clean. But the boys needed work done. And they smelled. Holding her nose, GoodNight said, "You guys need to take showers, comb your hair, and put something clean on. Well chop chop. Or I'll chop you all up."

"Bark! Bark!"

"Ya, who's going to wash Smile?" Jeff asked. GoodNight just started at him with a confused looked. "What?"

"You...how, you know what I don't wanna know. I'll wash Smile. Come one boy." GoodNight started heading down stairs with Smile following behind. The boys stood there for a second then said at once:

"That poor, brave soul."

* * *

After the boys got cleaned up, they waited down stairs in the living room for GoodNight and Smile.

"I wonder how GoodNight's doing?" Ben asked. Just then they heard the back door open and close. Smile, who was squeaky clean and smelled like strawberries, came walking in.

"Aww, Smile? Where's GoodNight?" Masky asked hoping he hadn't eaten her or something. Smile looked behind him and right on cue, GoodNight walked in. Her hair was messier than usual, her clothes were covered in dirt and torn a little, he had scraps and bruises all over her. And she DID NOT look happy. She looked at them. double flipped them off and headed up stairs. When she reached the top she shouted, " I Fucking hate you all?!" The guys just started to laugh. After 20 minutes of laughing, They heard a noise.

_Riiiing_

They all looked at each other and remembered that GoodNight wasn't ready yet.

"SHIT!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Slendy: Just get in there! *Pushes Masky into my room to my computer***

**Masky: WAAAH! The lest you can do is let me finish my cheesecake! ya bitch. Oh, um...Hello. Beauty is torturing Jeff right now. And we know she wanted to start the next chapter today and finish. So Me and Slender- *See Slender Man isn't there*. Man. ~Sigh~ I'LL be doing this chapter and tell you what happened. Well anyways if you have any ideas or cheesecake please review and/or PM Beauty. Trust me she may be a human, but she's scary as shit. *shivers* Well I hope you enjoy.**

**Jeff: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!? *From two blocks away***

**Masky: That poor soul O_O. PSH, what am I saying, he'll be fine. Plus it's like another birthday present to beauty. Oh ya, Happy Birthday Beauty! We hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Slendy's Family part 2**_

_**~FlashBack~**_

_"Aww, Smile? Where's GoodNight?" Masky asked hoping he hadn't eaten her or something. Smile looked behind him and right on cue, GoodNight walked in. Her hair was messier than usual, her clothes were covered in dirt and torn a little, he had scraps and bruises all over her. And she DID NOT look happy. She looked at them. double flipped them off and headed up stairs. When she reached the top she shouted, " I Fucking hate you all?!" The guys just started to laugh. After 20 minutes of laughing, They heard a noise._

_Riiiing_

_They all looked at each other and remembered that GoodNight wasn't ready yet._

_"SHIT!"_

* * *

"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. What are we going to do? GoodNight's not ready and they're already here!?" Toby shouted. E.J ran over to him and covered his mouth.

"Shut the hell up. They might hear you." E.J whispered. You see, Slender Man's family HATES waiting. ESPECIALLY if it's meeting Slender Man's new proxies. All of a sudden Slender Man appeared. They looked up at him and he stared down at them.

"Where's GoodNight?" He asked.

"Uhh.." was all that came out of them. Jeff pushed Ben before him and said:

"Ben, you tell him."

"Why can't you do it?" Ben panicked.

"I would but I'll get banned from killing for a week if I say something." Ben looked up at the 8 foot Slender Man before him. He got nervous. Ben gulped, but when he opened his mouth, Toby was able to move E.J's hand away from his mouth and said really fast:

"GoodNight told us to get cleaned up since she was already, but someone needed to wash Smile so she said she'd do it then when she was done she was a mess and went up stairs to clean up not long ago!" Slender Man was quiet for a second.

"How bad of a mess?"

"Pretty fucking bad." Jeff chuckled nervously. The door bell rang again. One of Slender Man's tentacles went to the kitchen and grabbed a dummy full of human blood, plastic wrap, and two black bags. He handed them to Toby.

"Here, give this to her I'll tell what to do." Slender Man said.

"Okey dokey areta choky!" Toby shouted then ran up stairs.

"~Sigh~ If they ask any of you where she is, Just say she's getting groceries." Slender Man walked up to the giant door. All of a sudden, he was clobbered by a thing that looked like him. Only it was a bit smaller than he was, had a creepy crooked smile, big eyes with nothing in them, a pokey dotted suit, and a hat with a flower.

"HELLO BROTHER!?" it shouted.

"Yes, hello Splendor Man." Slender Man pushed Splendor Man away from his hug. Then Came through the door another one Slender Man with no face. But EXTREMELY fashionable. He had square like glasses on, black skinny jeans, a white button up long sleeve shirt that was rolled up a bit, and a nice caramel brown vest over it.

"Still wearing that same boring old black suit I see." He said with a chuckle. His voice was smooth and chocolaty like Slender Man's but more on the lighter side.

"Nice to see you too Trender Man." Slendy welcomed him in. But then Trender Man was pushed in and grabbed around the neck. Yet another Slender Man looking monster was giving Trendy a noogie. He as well had no face except for a crooked smile like Splendor Man, but with sharp, pointy teeth. He had a cigarette in his mouth too. He also wore a dark, closed trench coat, a visible black tie, and a hat to match the coat.

"Long time no see Lucy!" he shouted with a little raspy chuckle. Trender Man broke free of his grasp.

"For the last fucking time, It's Trender man." He said angrily.

"Aw come on Lucy, lighten up a bit. Don't be a stick in the ass like Ricky here."

"Offender Man, please don't drag me into it. And don't call me that." Slender Man said with an annoyed sigh. All of a sudden a woman comes in. She's definitely not as tall as all four of the Slender brothers. But she's still pretty tall, 6'6. She looked just like the woman in the picture Slender Man has on his desk.

"Where is it!?" She shouted.

"What?" Masky asked. The woman ran up to Masky, gripping his shoulders.

"Richard's student."

"Proxie." Jack corrected her.

"Shut the fuck up, same differences."

"Wait, who's Richard?" Jeff asked.

"~Sigh~ Me." Slender Man said with a tint of light pink on skinny cheeks.

Slender Man's proxies start to chuckle. But was interrupted by Splendor Man.

"So, where's this new proxie of yours dear brother of mine?"

"Ya where is he?" Offender Man agreed as his tongue slithered between his teeth. But before Slender Man could say anything, they heard a thud. But Jeff saw what it was. It was Goodnight, falling face first into the ground from the 3rd floor.

"What was that?" Trender Man asked. No one said anything until Masky spoke up.

"Toby! What did you eat?" The other proxies followed along. Slender Man walked over to close the door, but was stopped by a foot. He opened the door to reveal GoodNight with blood splatters on her clothes, bruises from Smile's bath on her face and hands, her ax covered in blood in her hands. Her mouth was covered with blood as it dripped down her chin, but she was kinda clean.

"Who's that?" Slender Man's mom asked.

"Aw, I see your back. Everyone, besides my proxies, this is Goodnight. The newest member to the family." GoodNight smiled to reveal perfect teeth, with blood covering them. Then a white tentacle grabbed her waist and pulled her in. GoodNight dropped her weapon and was brought up very close to Offender Man's face.

"You never said it was a girl. Let alone a pretty girl." Offender Man's tongue slowly brushed her check. Her eyes widen. He was very creepy. She looked down to see another white tentacle was creeping up her shirt and another to her belt.

"AWW HELL NO!?" Goodnight shouted. Masky, Jack, and Toby pulled her out of Offender Man's grip luckily. They all fell to the ground, landing on each other. But before GoodNight could even land on Toby she was grabbed by her waist again by, yet again, a white tentacle. "Not again." GoodNight moaned. But instead of seeing Offender man's mouth, She was let down gently and faced Trender Man.

"I'm terribly sorry for Offender man's behavior. I'm Trender Man. It's very nice to meet you." Trender Man then bent down to her height, took her hand and gently kissed it. Well sorta. Under the blood on her face, you could see she was blushing. Jeff all of a sudden got kinda angry. He barged up to Trender Man grabbing GoodNight away.

"Wow wow wow, Lets just tone down on the touching." But the Slender Man's family didn't really pay attention.

"You know, even though your Slendy's proxie, you have some good fashion sense. In a dark and twisted way. I love it!" Trender man said. He seemed to like GoodNight. Then her arm was grabbed by a black tentacle. She was pulled into a bear hug by none other than Splendor Man.

"Oh you poor thing. SO much pain, so many secrets." When Splendor Man said that, GoodNight stopped struggling for a second. She slipped out of his arms. When she landed on the ground. Everyone was staring at her. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm going for a walk." GoodNight kinda looked spooked, but mad. Before she went out the door she said, "I'm not cra-...don't follow me." and left with the door closing behind her.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked.

"What's her deal?" Slendy's mom asked with a little sass.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen. You six go do what you do in your free time." The Slender man family walked to the kitchen leaving the proxies in the living room.

_**~Proxy P.O.V~**_

They were quiet at first until Jack spoke up.

"What was that about?"

"Did you see the way she reacted when Splendor Man said, ' oh you poor thing. So much pain, so many secrets. I mean what was that all about?" Jeff complained.

"I told you she was hiding something." Masky exclaimed.

"Ya, fine bro, you were right. But we don't know what she's hiding. I mean she doesn't talk about herself to much." Ben said.

"If only there was someone who could get close enough and convince her to slip." Jeff announced. When he looked at them, they were all staring at him. He was a little confused, but then shortly got it. "No, no, no. There's no way I'm gonna talk to her!"

"Jeff's right." Toby said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"GoodNight's a girl remember? She may be strong and tough enough to beat Slender Man and kill people. But, she's still a girl and has to be able to talk to someone who's well, gentle." As Toby said these words, the rest of the creepypasta's had a poker face.

"How the hell can you be so stupid, but wise about girls dude." Ben asked.

"I had a sister and we were really close." Toby said simply.

"You go talk to her then." Jack suggested. Toby whined but knew he wasn't going to win an argument against all of them.

"UGH! Fiiine. I'll go see what I can get out of her." Toby walked away and out the door. The creepypastas went to go sit down and play video games, but Toby came back in carrying something small that was covered in GoodNight's shirt. "Uhhh, we have a probably." Toby said as he panicked. Masky and Smile came over to Toby. He removed part of the sleeve that was covering it to reveal something socking. Masky gasped. The others came to Masky, Toby, and Smile's side to see in Toby's arms was a baby girl that was wrapped in GoodNight's sweater. She had really blond hair and blue-green eyes that looked like GoodNight's right eye. She had light freckles and dipoles as she smiled at them. They looked at each other then screamed.

* * *

_**~Slender Man family P.O.V~**_

When the kitchen door closed behind Slender Man, his mother went off.

"What the hell was that!? How rude of her!? And what the hell is wrong with her?!" She shouted at Slender Man.

"Sara-Lee! Please, mother let me explain as much as I can." The Slender Family sat down at the dinner table. Slender Man sighed. "Well GoodNight is a very powerful. When we were training, she was the first to ever beat me in a fight. And we all know the only one who could defeat me is Lord Zalgo. So When I bit her to make her an official creepypasta and my proxy, I obtain all their information from the day they were born. Well some how she was able to block some information from me. All I got from her was that her brother was murdered by a girl that bullied her and her brother. The girl and GoodNight got into a fight which actually made her this way. When she got home with her father, her mother murdered him. And her sanity snapped and killed her mother and the girl. She's pretty much a loner and socially awkward for some reason. GoodNight is very childish though, but she can be very mature. She is an odd one, but she doesn't like to talk about herself to much. You have to understand that she is so powerful and deadly, that if you push her too far she will harm you." The Slender family was silent for a minute.

"Wow. She sounds like she actually never had a lot of human contact." Trender man said.

"But, she's so sexy, how can someone so sexy be so deadly?" Offender Man complained. The others just stared at him confused. "Sorry. Can't help myself."

"That poor dear." Sara-Lee, a.k.a Slendy's mom, said. All of a sudden they heard the boys scream. Slendy got up quickly and walked in to the living room. They were surrounding Toby who was holding something.

"What is going on?" Slendy asked. They looked really shocked and worried when they saw Slender Man.

"Aww, we're going to go. We'll come visit as soon as possible. Love you Richard!" Sara-Lee shouted as the four of the Slender family slender walked out. Slender Man walked over to them to see what was going on. When he saw the baby girl in Toby's arms. His tentacle picked her up and pulled her to his face. The baby girl squealed with laughter and happiness as she touched his faceless face with her tiny hands and arms.

"Bark! Bark!" Smiled barked at him. And somehow Slender Man could understand him.

"It's GoodNight." He said. The creepypastas looked shocked at each other.

"Fuck me." Jeff said.

* * *

_**Me: Awww, thanks for supporting me guys!**_

_**Jeff: MMM! HMMHMM!? *is tied up and has a birthday cake shoved in his mouth to keep quiet and covered in bruises and blood***_

_**Me: Shut it!**_

_**Masky: O_O...WHat did you do to him?**_

_**Me: You don't want to know. **_

_**Masky: O-ok. All the creepypastas aren't owned by Beauty. And neither is Splendor Man, Offender Man, Trender Man, and Sara-Lee. Sara-Lee belongs to this dude which Beauty admires, gallery/ go check out him out. Oh and they way he draws the creepypastas, that's what we look like. But Beauty owns GoodNight...Why do they need to know this. Don't they already know?**_

_**Me: I Don't know. I guess they're just not as clever and amazing as me.**_

_**Masky: ...Ok. Talk about an ego.**_

_**Me: O3O You know you love me.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Toby: Heeeeeeey! Welcome to 'GoodNight'. Everyone is really busy right now so I'll be guiding all you fluffy bananas. Thanks for the support for Beauty. So review and favorite. Hope you Enjo- *Starts twitching and falls down* RYHGUHFDRYHOHIGHFRMJHDHTSHVJYURDKJYTEIUJH!?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Baby GoodNight**_

Little baby GoodNight was giggling as she was put down on the floor and Smile sat in front of her. Everyone was just staring at her. How could this happen? GoodNight was 15 year old girl only a couple of minutes ago. Now she's a fucking baby!

"How the hell is that GoodNight? They look nothing alike for crying out loud!?" Jeff said to Slender Man.

"She's SOOO CUTE!?" Toby shouted as he got down on his stomach and started playing with GoodNight. Slender Man sighed.

"How is it GoodNight?" Masky asked ignoring Toby.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Will she be ok?"

"I Don't know, alright!" Slender Man shouted, "Look, I tapped into her memories as far as I could and was able to see her meeting my family."

"Nothing after that?" Jack asked.

"GoodNight may be human like Jack, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, and Toby. But she is very mentally powerful. She can't control her mind."

"Like a baby snake?" Ben asked as he was trying to grasped the fact that one of his friends is a baby now.

"In a way, Yes."

"Coool." Was all Ben could get out.

"No, not cool." Hoodie said very strictly. Ben gave Hoodie a confused look until Masky spoke up.

"She can kill herself since she's defenseless now. And she can probably hurt us with just a sneeze." Just then, GoodNight sneezed. Everyone jumped up and backed away from her about 4 feet. They just waited for something bad to happen. But it didn't happen. Little GoodNight looked back at them. Still nothing happened. Everyone let out a huge sigh.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Well, we need to grab stuff for her until we find out what happened to her and how to change her back." Slender Man announced to them as he picked up GoodNight and her sweater with her to cover her.

"Then who the fuck is gonna watch the kid?" Jeff asked sourly as always.

"That's where you come in." Slender Man put GoodNight into his arms.

"Wait, what? What the hell does that mean?" Jeff started to freak out a bit as he held on to GoodNight.

"You know how this works, you had a little brother and you took care of him. So I'm sending you to the over realm to get some stuff for her."

"Then why do I have to bring her? She doesn't know anything anymore, she's just some stupid baby." Then Jeff was slapped by GoodNight. For a baby, she smacks pretty hard.

"And that's why. She may be an infant, but she knows what's going on around her. So she'll keep you intake. Plus none of us will be here."

"We won't?" Toby asked.

"I'm sending the rest of you in town to find potions and such to change her back if possible While I'm at the library looking up all creepypasta who have magic. Now let's get going." Slender Man said. But before Jeff could object, Slender Man slender walked with everyone along with him, except for GoodNight and Jeff. Jeff looked at the little GoodNight in his arms and she looked back at him.

"You know I can just drop you in a well when we get to the over realm." Jeff smirked. GoodNight all of a sudden barfed on his nice white sweater that was surprisingly clean. Jeff frowned as much as he could and gave GoodNight a death stare. "You little shit." GoodNight laughed at him. Jeff sighed, he put GoodNight down on the floor. He took his white hoodie off to reveal a black t-shirt with a skull on it. He through the sweater on the ground and picked up GoodNight. Then he realized she had no clothes. "Well this is awkward." he replied when he noticed. He then got an idea. Jeff ,with GoodNight in his arms, headed towards the kitchen. He went to a cabnit and grabbed a towel. Jeff noticed a pin on the ground and picked it up. He laded GoodNight on the table. He put the towel under her and began to create a diaper out of it for her. He pinned the towel together to stay. GoodNight cooed. Jeff picked her up once more and headed up stairs. When he reached the corridor of bedrooms, he opened the closes door and entered. It happened to be his room. Jeff rummaged around for a clean sweater for him and for GoodNight, but there was only one left. Jeff looked at GoodNight and she started to whimper. Jeff sighed with defeat from cuteness an put the over sized sweater on her. GoodNight squealed with happiness. Jeff chuckled. Then he headed out to the Earth Well.

When Jeff and GoodNight got out of the Earth Well, they headed toward the closes city where ever they landed. When they reached the city, it was small. GoodNight recognized it, it was where everything happened. GoodNight buried her face in Jeff's shoulder. Jeff was a little confused, but she was a baby so maybe she was shy or something. GoodNight looked at Jeff and saw his face change. He wasn't as pale, his scared smile was gone, and he had more noticable nose. He grew eyelids and his eyes were bigger and blue. His hair was still a jet black. GoodNight though he was quiet handsome. Jeff walked to the small town and started walking toward the closest store that sell baby clothes. They entered a store called Babies'R'Us and boy did Jeff feel weird. Everyone in the store was a woman. some were caring their babies and other were pregnant. Even the employees were women. But when Jeff and GoodNight entered the store, everyone stared at them.

"What?" Jeff asked nastily at them. The women went back to what ever they were doing. Jeff walked up and down the store to see what GoodNight would like. Jeff had no idea what a baby girl would want, let alone a baby GoodNight. It wasn't easy though cause when Jeff would pass the female strangers, they'd always stop him and ask about GoodNight and wanted to hold her. GoodNight was very distracted by that. But eventually she saw something she liked when Jeff went pass in one of the ales. GoodNight whined at Jeff.

"Please tell me you found something." Jeff complained. Goodnight pointed a little back behind them. "Oh thank Zalgo." Jeff mumbled with a sigh of relief. Jeff walked to where she was pointing to. It was a black little sweater with a skull on it. There were light blue mini skinny jeans and a black beanie. Jeff grabbed it as fast as he could. Jeff then bought white socks and red little converts for her. After he purchased the items, Jeff and GoodNight went to the baby changing area. After GoodNight had the clothes on, she looked so cute. Jeff and GoodNight exited the store very shortly.

"Thank Zalgo we're out of there. I don't think I could stand another second in there." Jeff said to Goodnight. She nodded in agreement. Jeff went to walk back to the Earth Well, when Goodnight saw a bus she noticed where it was going. Goodnight pulled Jeff's hair toward the bus. "OW, fine you little bitch, just fucking let go!" Jeff demanded. GoodNight obeyed and Jeff got onto the bus. As Jeff sat down he looked around and notice two brothers. one looked older than the other. Jeff also noticed three more boys were flicking their ears and calling them names. It brought back memories. Jeff couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hey, you three!" Jeff shouted. The three boys stopped what they were doing. "You know I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."

"And why's that?" One said with an attitude.

"Because, you never know who's going to die unexpectedly." Jeff was serious. The boys knew that as well. They backed off, in fact they got off the bus. Jeff looked at the brothers. Jeff thought he was looking at an old picture. Jeff smiled at them and said, "Stay together." And Jeff walked back to his seat with GoodNight.

When they got to the location, It was at a neighborhood. Jeff got off staring at Goodnight. "You had me get on a bus for a stupid neighborhood?" Goodnight pointed down the street. Jeff sighed and followed where GoodNight would point to. Eventually taking her to an abandon house. Jeff questioned going in, but Goodnight pointed at the door. Jeff tried to pull open the door, but no such luck. Then Goodnight reached down and pushed the door open with ease

"Show off." Jeff muttered. When Jeff walked in, it was dusty and old. There were bloodstains on the kitchen floor and living room floor. GoodNight pointed up the stair to a bedroom. Jeff went to the room she was pointing to. When he opened the room, it looked like GoodNight's bedroom at the mansion. Jeff looked down a GoodNight tears slid down her cheeks as she started to cry. Jeff wiped the tears away when he understood. This was her home, before she became a creepypasta. He kissed her gently on the forehead and rocked her a bit. GoodNight then saw something familiar on her bed. It was none other than Floppy. Jeff followed where she was looking. He walked over there and grabbed the stuff bunny and gave it to her. Goodnight sniffled and hugged the bunny. Shortly she feel asleep. Jeff chuckled and headed back to the Earth Well.

* * *

When Jeff returned to the mansion with GoodNight sleeping in his arms, Everyone was back. Everyone but Slender man and Smile Dog came over to Jeff as he changed his face back to normal. They gathered around him and staring at GoodNight.

"Aww, she's so peaceful when she sleeps." Masky said.

"She so cute!" Toby said.

"She looks like a baby hipster." Ben added.

"Alright, alright lay off. She doesn't need so many people crowding around her." Jeff said. pushing pass them. He notice a woman with short black hair, black short sleeve dress, and black boots. She had red eyes and fangs that stuck out. But her neck was very long. She was standing next to Slender man.

"Pencil Neck? What are doing here?" Jeff asked.

"For that little one." She pointed to GoodNight. She had a British accent to her voice.

"Ms P found me in the library and told me what happened." Slender Man told them.

"You see I learned a new spell that allows me to decrease the age of anything. So I went into the woods to test it, but I accidentally missed the tree I was aiming for and instead hit Slender Man's new proxie. I didn't know I hit her until I saw you walked to the Earth Well with her. Sorry." She told them.

"COOL!? Can you teach me magic and stuff?" Toby asked excitedly.

"Uuh, maybe later. Right now I got to fix her." Ms P told Toby. Ms P picked up the sleeping baby Creepypasta and laded her down gently on the couch. Ms P grabbed a near by blanket and wrapped it around GoodNight. Mr P took GoodNights new baby clothes off and lad her back down with the blanket covering her. Ms P zapped GoodNight with her magic. Everyone watch GoodNight's face change, her hair turned brown as she got older and her scar come back. When Ms P stopped, GoodNight was back to normal, Well creepypasta normal at least.

"Thank you Ms P." Slender Man said.

"No problem. Anyways I gotta run. I'll see you all later." Everyone waved goodbye as Ms P left. Jeff then ran to the kitchen and came back with whip cream.

"What's that for?" EJ asked. Jeff chuckled and said,

"You'll see." Jeff walked quietly to Goodnight. He squirted the whip cream in her hand that was hanging of the couch. Jeff poked her face and GoodNight twitched. Jeff did it a couple of times before, WHAM! GoodNight slapped the whip cream on Jeff's face. Everyone started bursted out laughing. Goodnight smirked and opened her eyes to meet the glaring eye lidless eyes of Jeff.

"Nice try." She said.


End file.
